Em Família
by NathalieChan
Summary: [Sage&Albafica/Dohko&Shion/SIDESTORY de Encanto Grego] Tendo seus sonhos incompreendidos pelos irmãos, o maior sonho de Sage era formar a sua própria família. Sem família, e considerado 'amaldiçoado', Albafica havia encontrado verdadeiros amigos. O pequeno Manigoldo viu sua família ser morta e teve de roubar para sobreviver. O que esses três teriam em comum?
1. Prólogo

Agradeço ao meu querido carneirinho Orphelin pela revisão e pelo apoio! Espero que todos gostem desta side, e já fica o aviso: Se não entendeu e quer entender esta fic, é recomendável ler "A Coleira Vermelha do Destino", "Insólito Amor", "Lar, Doce Grego Lar", e "Encanto Grego". Grande abraço a todos, muito obrigada!

**Prólogo**

Londres não era tão fria quanto a cidade natal de Sage, mas, ainda assim, ele sentia como se fosse morrer congelado pela sensação de completo abandono que experimentava naquele lugar. Mesmo depois de dois meses, continuava sentindo-se miserável, apesar da alta soma de valores que recebia por seu trabalho. Só que nada era o mesmo sem o calor de sua louca família por perto. Tudo bem que tinha conseguido uma oportunidade irrecusável, daquelas que aparecem uma vez na vida e que se tornam sonhos obsoletos se não forem agarradas no momento certo, mas a solidão, para ele, era um duro preço a ser pago por sonhar alto e não ter os negócios da família como única ambição de vida.

Sage, desde sempre, queria mais; queria conhecer o mundo; queria uma profissão que lhe agradasse e para a qual realmente tivesse talento; queria ser dono e administrador do próprio negócio; queria fazer proveito de tantos idiomas que havia aprendido ao longos dos anos preso à sua vila; e, especialmente, queria que a sua família lhe compreendesse. Para Sage, o entendimento de que ele só queria ser reconhecido pelos seus próprios talentos, por sua família, era o que o incentivaria no caminho que tanto sonhava em seguir. Dessa forma, vieram os primeiros obstáculos.

Por exemplo, quando conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos para cursar Administração na Inglaterra, todos foram contra. Sage, na época, até conseguiu despistar o irmão gêmeo e chefe da família, Hakurei, garantindo a este que aquilo poderia ajudá-los na gerência da joalheria fundada pelos seus antepassados. Logo, acabou mudando-se para Londres, mas com a promessa de que visitaria os parentes e a noiva todas as férias. E tudo correu bem, tanto que ele aproveitou algumas folgas para levar a futura esposa consigo para a Inglaterra, país para o qual desejava se mudar com ela. Sage sonhava em formar sua própria família com ela, em terem filhos que o entenderiam e viveriam sem a pressão conservadorista à qual ele próprio estava sujeito no Tibete.

Lekyi, sua noiva, estava animada em conhecer aquele país, aliás, em conhecer toda a Europa. E, de cara, percebeu que tudo naquele lugar era bem diferente do Tibete, como: clima, economia, cultura, etc. Nada lhe era familiar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tudo lhe era interessante. Teve, naqueles momentos, a sincera vontade de desbravar todo o continente europeu e de ajudar o futuro marido a alcançar seus sonhos, prometendo a este que o apoiaria quando chegasse a hora de enfrentar a família Kahdro. Nesse ponto, as dificuldades se levantaram, outra vez, entre Sage e seus objetivos.

Quando Sage retornou para o Tibete, disposto a celebrar o casamento com Lekyi e levá-la de volta para Londres em sua companhia, a noiva se recusou a segui-lo. Ela estava diferente, de alguma forma, e por algum motivo que ele não soube distinguir. Chegou a explicar para ela, pacientemente, que ele também tinha seus receios e medos, mas que juntos eles conseguiriam superar aqueles obstáculos. Como ela continuou relutante com a ideia, ele fez questão de ressaltar a promessa por ela mesma feita, de que se mudaria e o ajudaria. Sage disse que ela estava faltando com a palavra. Lekyi, em contrapartida, acusou o outro de estar sendo egoísta. E, assim, os dois acabaram sentindo-se ofendidos, um com o outro.

Mas o golpe de misericórdia veio quando Sage garantiu que partiria de volta para Londres independentemente da decisão dela. Confusa e ofendida, Lekyi achou melhor não contar a Sage que esperava um filho dele, mesmo porque não acreditava que ele teria coragem de cumprir com o que havia dito. Esperaria um momento mais calmo para contar a novidade, que não chegaria, pois, chateado, Sage chorou copiosamente, por sentir-se completamente só e incompreendido, e retornou até a casa de Lekyi para devolver-lhe a aliança de noivado que ele próprio usava. Não demorou e ele partiu para a Europa, depois de ter comunicado aos parentes a sua decisão. Hakurei, a princípio, não acreditou. Para o mais velho, aquilo era uma peça que o gêmeo queria lhe pregar. Já Shion acreditou, mas somente porque Sage lhe deixou uma carta com número de telefone para contato, pedindo ao mais novo que não repassasse o número a Hakurei e que lhe telefonasse caso alguma coisa anormal acontecesse durante a sua ausência.

Shion não percebeu quando, meses depois e em um acesso de raiva, Lekyi encontrou e queimou a carta com o número do telefone de Sage. A mulher se arrependeu e se desarrependeu várias vezes por aquela atitude, uma vez que estava emocionalmente instável devido à gravidez. Shion culpou-se pela perda da importante carta, pois havia decidido enfrentar a família e contar a Sage que este seria pai, de forma a acabar, de uma vez por todas, com aquela farsa sem sentido – mas na qual ele mesmo havia se colocado por livre e espontânea vontade. Para ele parecia claro o quanto Lekyi amava Sage, que a recíproca era verdadeira, e que eles conseguiriam se entender caso conversassem novamente. E, a essa altura, mais uma vez o destino mostrava o quão cruel pode ser.

Sage retornou ao Tibete apenas três meses depois de ter ido embora para Londres. Chegou disposto a convencer Lekyi a acompanhá-lo, ou, até mesmo, a retornar para o vilarejo e desistir de seus sonhos. Tudo para enfim se casar com ela. Foi recebido com olhares de esguelha, murmúrios dos vizinhos, sorrisos carregados de sarcasmo, mas se manteve forte e de queixo erguido, pelo menos até descobrir que seu irmão mais novo havia se casado com a mulher que ele amava e que eles estavam à espera de um filho. Sage não acreditou, mesmo vendo com os próprios olhos os dois vivendo juntos debaixo do mesmo teto. Angustiado como estava, perguntou à mulher se aquele filho não era dele e se ela não havia se casado com Shion apenas para não ser mãe solteira.

Shion quis gritar ao irmão que era aquilo mesmo o que havia acontecido, mas não teve coragem. Pensou, de repente, que a mulher poderia desaparecer junto com a criança que carregava no ventre, e que, por descumprir sua promessa, jamais teriam notícias daquele bebê. Lembrou-se que tanto ele quanto Hakurei prometerem, a ela, esconder a verdade de Sage. _"Perdão, Sage!"_ foi tudo o que Shion conseguiu dizer, e com uma sinceridade que não passou despercebida aos olhos do mais velho; chorava de remorso ao ver as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Sage, que acreditava ter sido duplamente traído. _"Eu não te perdôo, Shion..."_, e foi a resposta que o irmão mais novo ouviu antes de perder o mais velho de vista.

Hakurei também sentiu remorso ao encontrar o seu gêmeo aos prantos, e chorou de remorso e tristeza ao escutá-lo dizer "_Se eu o tivesse escutado e não tivesse partido, nada disso teria acontecido. Perdoe-me, mas só me resta reconstruir a minha vida longe de vocês._" O irmão mais velho concordou, abraçando o outro fortemente, e souberam – instintivamente – que não se veriam durante alguns anos. Às vezes, conseguiam comunicar-se mesmo sem palavras, quase que por telepatia. E assim, finalmente, quis o destino que acontecesse, parecendo disposto a manter aquelas pessoas em contínuo sofrimento.

Os anos se passaram e Sage nunca estranhou o fato de jamais receber fotos da criança de Shion e Lekyi, embora, Hakurei enviasse, com certa frequência, inúmeras fotos dos gêmeos Tokusei e Yuzuriha, e, posteriormente, de Atla também. Ele imaginava que Hakurei temia chateá-lo, imaginando que fosse relembrar a "traição" sofrida ao deparar-se com alguma foto do "sobrinho". Sage não sabia, realmente, era que Shion tinha passado meses em profunda depressão, quase sem se alimentar, reanimando-se somente após o nascimento do pequeno Mu, que ele logo segurou no colo pela primeira vez. E, desde então, Shion e a criança tornaram-se inseparáveis, tanto que Lekyi teve vontade de fugir com o filho. Porém, a mulher não teve coragem de separá-los, até porque sabia que o marido de fachada não resistiria a mais uma tristeza como aquela.

Com o tempo, Lekyi arrependeu-se amargamente por ter escondido a verdade de Sage, mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás, era o que ela pensava. Sentia-se culpada por Shion e Sage não conversarem mais; por ter separado Shion de Dohko, o que descobriu após algum tempo; pela tristeza constante de Hakurei em não ver mais o seu gêmeo; por ter feito Mu acreditar que Shion era seu verdadeiro pai; e, finalmente, por Shion ter se apegado tanto à criança que ela tinha certeza de que nem mesmo Sage a tomaria do irmão, mesmo que tivesse a oportunidade.

Lekyi foi embora do vilarejo, confidenciando apenas à irmã, Dakini, qual seria o seu paradeiro. Deixou uma imensa carta para Shion, contando a ele sobre seu arrependimento e lhe pedindo para que cuidasse de Mu junto a Dohko. Pediu desculpas tardias a todos, inclusive a Sage, deixando Shion incumbido da tarefa de contar ao irmão, o mais rápido possível, toda a verdade, para que eles desfizessem toda aquela confusão e mágoa.

E foi Hakurei quem conseguiu armar um encontro entre Shion e Sage, este último a quem com muito custo e com muitas chantagens o chefe da família conseguiu convencer a visitá-lo. Sage cedeu às pressões, dando a desculpa de que iria para conhecer Atla – o que não era uma total mentira –, mas quando chegou à casa de Hakurei, deparou-se com Shion, que segurava Mu nos braços. Não foi preciso que o irmão mais novo dissesse alguma coisa a Sage, pois o homem caiu ajoelhado no chão ao ver aquele garotinho de cinco anos. Estava ali a certeza de que aquele menino era seu filho, e não de Shion, visto que eram quase idênticos.

Só então uma aparente paz envolveu a família Kahdro nas semanas que se passaram, tanto que Sage já pensava em se mudar novamente para o Tibete, ficando mais próximo do filho. Aparente e passageira paz, porque, em pouco tempo, já existiam rumores a respeito da relação entre Dohko e Shion, o que deixou Sage alarmado para com a desconfiança de Hakurei sobre o irmão mais novo. Sage temia a reação do mais velho caso este descobrisse serem aqueles rumores verdadeiros, então, conversou a sós com Shion, dizendo ao irmão que o apoiaria caso ele realmente estivesse com Dohko. Todavia, que eles não encontrariam mais sossego naquele vilarejo enquanto estivessem em um relacionamento homossexual. Agiu silenciosamente, contando com a discrição dos outros dois e a falta de conhecimento de Hakurei acerca daquele assunto. Tudo estaria previamente resolvido antes mesmo de o mais velho se atentar para aquela novidade, era com isso que Sage contava, mal sabendo, ele mesmo, que as coisas não seriam tão simples assim.

Primeiro, Sage achou estranho encontrar Mu na casa de Hakurei. Depois, perguntou a Dakini onde estava seu irmão. Foi quando teve uma forte intuição de que algo terrível estava para acontecer e fez todo o caminho de volta para a casa de Shion, encontrando o irmão mais novo em prantos enquanto o mais velho esmurrava Dohko sem que este oferecesse qualquer resistência. Gritou com o mais velho, mas de nada adiantou. Desesperado, deu uma chave de braço no pescoço do irmão gêmeo, puxando-o à força para longe de Dohko, e recebeu uma cotovelada e um forte soco na cabeça como resposta. A confusão estava armada. Sage empurrou Hakurei no chão e o esmurrou, numa tentativa insana de que o outro voltasse a si, mas de nada adiantou.

Ambos rolavam pelo chão enquanto um tentava se levantar e o outro o impedia com o peso do próprio corpo. Sage já estava tonto, em razão dos golpes que recebia na cabeça, quando Hakurei conseguiu se levantar, voltando-se ameaçadoramente na direção do Dohko e Shion. Sage teve de se reestabelecer para ir atrás do irmão, sacudindo-o e pedindo que parasse e prestasse atenção para o que estava fazendo. Foi ignorado novamente. O mais velho, tão machucado quanto o próprio Sage, gritava impropérios para Shion, dizendo que tiraria Mu dele, porque ele não uma pessoa decente para cuidar de um garoto.

Shion se humilhou, atirando-se aos pés de Hakurei, e implorou que não lhe tomassem a criança. Sage, nessa hora, desferiu um soco tão forte no rosto do gêmeo que este se desequilibrou, caindo no chão mais uma vez. Porém, o mais velho simplesmente levantou-se, avisando que não devolveria Mu, e deixou a todos para trás.

Sage tentou acalmar Shion, dizendo que não permitiria que ninguém tirasse Mu dele e pedindo ao casal que eles pegassem seus pertences e fugissem para o vilarejo vizinho. Nesse ínterim, Sage prometeu a Shion que tomaria Mu de Hakurei e lhe devolveria o garoto, convencendo-os de que era a melhor solução temporária para o problema. Mas quando chegou à casa de Hakurei, Dakini estava tão assustada que pediu a Sage para ir embora com as crianças até que o marido recobrasse a consciência. A mulher, transtornada depois de tomar conhecimento dos últimos acontecimentos, chamou Hakurei de covarde e seguiu a mesma direção que o cunhado e os filhos, deixando, para trás, o chefe da família em estado de choque.

Durante a viagem, porque Sage decidiu levar a todos para o vilarejo vizinho, onde Shion e Dohko estavam, o homem levava Mu e Atla no colo, deixando Yuzuriha e Tokusei aos cuidados da mãe, que carregava a menina no colo e o garoto ao seu lado, sentado no assoalho da pequena carroça. Prosseguiam a viagem em silêncio, os mais velhos ainda pensando em toda aquela confusão. E tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos, quando a carroça começou a tombar desfiladeiro abaixo, sem que ninguém tivesse tempo para pensar no que fazer. Dakini apenas abraçou os filhos gêmeos com força, tal qual o próprio Sage, que passou os braços em volta do filho e sobrinho mais novo. No final, Sage só percebeu que havia perdido a consciência porque, ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com Mu e Atla chorando enquanto estavam fortemente presos em seus braços. Ambos nada sofreram, diferentemente de Sage, que tinha os braços e as pernas cheias de contusões e feridas... de sangue. Levantou-se como pôde, tentando acalmar os garotos, e saiu à procura dos outros.

Encontrou o carroceiro, já morto, com a cabeça deformada acima de uma pedra. Não tardou a ser tomado pelo desespero e a começar a chorar, não encontrando sinal nenhum de Dakini e os gêmeos. Correu até a margem do rio, gritando desesperadamente pelos outros. Ouviu a voz da sobrinha a chamá-lo e correu até onde ela estava, deparando-se com Yuzuriha apoiada sobre o corpo da mãe para não se afogar. Deixou os garotos na grama e pediu a Mu para que não saíssem de lá, atirando-se no rio e nadando até alcançar Yuzuriha e Dakini, carregando-as para a margem; Yuzuriha foi agarrada em suas costas e Dakini foi puxada pela roupa. Sage já havia constatado a morte da cunhada.

Perguntou à sobrinha onde estava Tokusei e ela lhe respondeu, em prantos, que tentava acordar o irmão aos gritos enquanto ele boiava desacordado, longe do alcance dela. Sage voltou ao rio, nadando contra a correnteza e quase caindo na queda d'água. Buscava pelo sobrinho desaparecido, gritando o nome dele incansavelmente. Perdeu a noção do tempo na tentativa de encontrá-lo, descendo pela mata, até abaixo da queda d'água, e subindo totalmente derrotado ao não encontrar nenhum sinal dele.

Sage ficou terrificado ao olhar atentamente para o corpo sem vida de Dakini, pensando na semelhança dela com Lekyi e no quão difícil seria mostrar, para o irmão, o corpo da esposa. Todos choraram até o cansaço vencê-los. Foram precisas algumas horas até que conseguissem socorro também. Ainda com o rosto inchado pelos golpes de Hakurei, Sage correu até o irmão, ao vê-lo se aproximando desesperado, e o abraçou aos prantos, pedindo perdão por não ter conseguido salvar Dakini e Tokusei. Hakurei estava atônito, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que tinha acontecido, e acampou junto a Sage e outros moradores do vilarejo na beira do rio, realizando buscas por Tokusei durante duas semanas, tanto no rio quanto na mata. Mas nunca encontraram o corpo do garoto para cremá-lo.

Shion voltou temporariamente ao seu vilarejo natal, deixando Dohko no vilarejo vizinho, para evitar confusões naquele momento de imensa tristeza. Passados alguns meses desde o incidente, Sage partiu para Londres levando Shion, Dohko e Mu com ele. Moraram todos sob o mesmo teto durante dois anos, até que Shion e Dohko se adaptaram e estabilizaram financeiramente. Sage sentiu um vazio enorme quando o irmão, o cunhado e o "filho/sobrinho" se mudaram de seu apartamento. Era quase como sentir o mesmo abandono experimentado logo quando chegou à Inglaterra para estudar. Então, pensou que já era hora de encontrar alguma companheira para si, de formar uma nova família, mas não obteve muito sucesso em sua busca. Estava sendo difícil encontrar alguém interessante e, sobretudo, confiável.

Mas, por outro lado, a nova empresa fundada por Sage prosperou além do esperado, transformando-o em um dos mais bem-sucedidos empresários do setor de logística em Londres. Enquanto isso, Mu desconhecia a verdade sobre sua própria origem, admirando Sage como o "tio" presente que era, sempre compreensivo e divertido. Sage tomou, ainda, o lugar outrora ocupado pelo irmão mais velho, Hakurei, dedicando-se a cuidar constantemente de Shion para compensar os anos em que deixaram de se falar. E, nesse ritmo, eles aproveitaram maravilhosos dias, isto é, sem o conhecimento de que se aproximava, lenta e perigosamente, mais uma impetuosa tempestade sobre a família Kahdro. Nenhum deles cogitava o peso de que aquela verdade oculta teria sobre seus ombros em um futuro não muito distante.

xxxxx

Fim deste capítulo!

Gostou? Deixe review, please!

Até mais, grande abraço!

Nathalie Chan


	2. À primeira vista

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer ao meu querido carneirinho Orphelin pela revisão e pelo comentário, e à fofíssima Haru-chan (será que é minha irmã? O.O) pelo comentário! Muito obrigada! Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo!

**À primeira vista**

Sage não se considerava homofóbico, tampouco gay ou bissexual. Era uma daquelas pessoas que se intitulava "de mente aberta"; que dizia orgulhosamente "eu amo o meu irmão gay"; que acompanhava os amigos gays às boates gays; que recebia inúmeras cantadas gays; e, por fim, que deixava seus admiradores frustrados com o famoso "desculpe, mas não sou gay". Aliás, foi assim até o momento em que ele conheceu um rapaz que se mostrou ser uma verdadeira "ameaça" à convicção heterossexual de qualquer homem.

A começar, Albafica já era um nome feminino, ironicamente dúbio como aquela criatura maravilhosamente andrógina. Então, tudo colaborou para que Sage, à primeira vista, achasse que especificamente aquele Albafica, logo ali na sua frente, fosse uma mulher... e não uma mulher normal, mas uma mulher estonteante! Shion não demorou a perceber o súbito interesse do irmão pelo recém-chegado à boate, ou melhor, pela pintinha sexy que o holandês tinha bem abaixo do olho esquerdo. Sage parecia petrificado enquanto observava o outro descaradamente, tanto que Shion precisou puxá-lo para longe e avisá-lo de que aquela pessoa era um _amigo_ dele, e não _amiga_.

Um tanto sem jeito por descobrir que estava paquerando outro homem, Sage tomou a decisão que lhe pareceu mais coerente naquela hora: aproximar-se do rapaz até convencer-se de que ele era um homem como outro qualquer, e que, portanto, não o atrairia fisicamente, assim como todos os outros. Mas Sage não poderia prever que, além de mui belo, Albafica também fosse extremamente inteligente. Uma tensão sexual não tardou a se instalar entre ambos, o que fez com que mantivessem o papo num nível amigável ao invés de admirarem-se abertamente.

O problema era que estava sendo muito difícil, para Albafica, conseguir desviar sua atenção dos olhos verdes e amendoados de Sage, que procuravam por contato com seus expressivos olhos cor de turquesa com determinação. Shion e Dohko, que estavam ao lado dos outros dois, permaneciam atônitos com aquela cena, especialmente, com o notável interesse de Sage em outro homem. Porém, em questão de minutos, eles chegaram à conclusão de que era até natural, pois Albafica tinha todas as qualidades físicas e psicológicas que atraíam Sage em uma mulher. Concluíram, ainda, que um relacionamento entre Sage e Albafica viria a calhar, uma vez que resolveria os problemas amorosos tanto de um quanto do outro.

Só que uma pergunta intrigante não queria se calar: afinal, por que alguém tão interessante quanto Albafica estava solteiro? E por mais complexa que pudesse parecer, a resposta era até muito simples: nenhum pretendente tinha coragem para enfrentar o insano ex-namorado do holandês... até aquele momento, porque Sage era diferente, de acordo com o que Albafica já tinha ouvido a respeito do imponente irmão do seu amigo Shion. Era o único com culhões suficientes para enfrentar o próprio irmão gêmeo e chefe da família Kahdro, Hakurei, até onde fosse necessário, e forte o suficiente para sair razoavelmente vivo da série de lutas corporais que tinham entre as discussões. Shion dizia aos amigos que a capacidade de sobrevivência de Sage era absurda e sua resistência física era algo que merecia ser objeto de estudo científico.

Albafica não escondeu o contentamento por ser paquerado pelo famoso e corajoso Sage, apesar de ter ficado um pouco apreensivo também, por ter ouvido dizer que ele era heterossexual, ou seja, que nunca tinha demonstrado interesse por outros homens. Mas, a conversa fluía naturalmente e ambos riam divertidamente, pelo menos até o ponto em que um rapaz se aproximou de Sage e lhe lançou uma cantada nada discreta. Em razão do inegável clima em que se encontrava com Albafica, o tibetano não conseguiu esquivar-se do rapaz inconveniente com o habitual "não sou gay", porque, para ele, soaria contraditório, então, demorou-se a formular alguma coisa coerente para responder, abrindo brecha para uma maior aproximação do outro. A resposta veio de Albafica, que se levantou de sua cadeira em um rompante, encarando o rapaz com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos, e sentou-se no colo de Sage com aparente naturalidade, cruzando as pernas em uma postura altiva.

- Ainda não percebeu que ele está acompanhado? – Shion chegou a engasgar com a bebida que tomava ao escutar a pergunta do amigo, temendo pela vida do mesmo. Dito e feito. O rapaz desconhecido logo foi embora e... Albafica permaneceu sentado no colo de Sage sem que este desse sinais de irritação. Mal sabia Sage que aquele gesto era algo absolutamente normal para o holandês, visto que ele tinha crescido na Grécia, onde sentar-se no colo de outras pessoas, sem segundas intenções, era bem comum.

E Dohko foi o segundo a sair engasgado com a bebida naquela noite, depois de ver Sage chamar a atenção de Albafica, imaginando que para pedir para o rapaz se levantar – como o esperado por todos, e roubar-lhe um beijo. O holandês ficou surpreso, mas foi tão espontâneo quanto o outro em se aproveitar da oportunidade. Beijaram-se lentamente, sem pressa e sem se importarem com _detalhes_, como, por exemplo, a presença de Shion e Dohko, ou dos demais amigos, que continuavam bestificados com a rendição do 'hétero' Sage aos encantos de Albafica.

- Vamos dançar, Sage? – Albafica convidou o outro quando apartaram o beijo, mais para afastá-lo da mesa e da companhia do irmão e dos amigos boquiabertos, querendo privacidade, do que para realmente dançarem. Sage concordou e se ergueu, puxando Albafica pela mão, pedindo licença aos outros e saindo em direção ao salão. Enquanto dançavam, aproveitaram para trocar alguns amassos mais intensos em meio à pista de dança. Tudo ia bem até pararem para recuperar o fôlego e Sage, com seus reflexos muito apurados, notar uma garrafa de vinho branco literalmente voar na direção de Albafica.

Imediatamente se virou para proteger o outro, sentindo, em seguida, um forte baque em suas costas, no que a garrafa que o atingiu se partiu em inúmeros pedaços, fazendo com que os cacos de vidro e a bebida voassem para todos os lados. E mesmo com as costas tingidas de sangue, Sage estava mais preocupado em verificar se o seu acompanhante tinha saído ileso do ataque. Em contrapartida, Albafica procurava, em meio à multidão, o previsível responsável pela agressão. Como já imaginava, não foi difícil encontrá-lo; estava lá, esgueirando-se entre as pessoas e carregando aquele sorriso sádico e doentio que só ele tinha. Furioso e cansado daquela situação, tentou avançar na direção da pessoa, mas foi impedido por Sage.

- Está tudo bem! Não tente revidar.

- Mas você se feriu... – Albafica entrou em pânico quando Sage se virou, afastando os cabelos dele das costas, e observou, através da camisa social branca, a quantidade de sangue que ele perdia. – Vamos para o hospital imediatamente, você precisa levar pontos!

- Vamos sair sem que Shion nos veja... não quero preocupá-lo sem necessidade.

Não foi preciso sair da boate para encontrarem socorro, pois um segurança logo se aproximou deles e chamou, de prontidão, uma ambulância para auxiliá-los, retirando-os de dentro do local para não chamarem ainda mais a atenção dos demais clientes. Sage, nesse meio tempo, enviou uma mensagem para o celular do irmão mais novo, dizendo que estava "raptando" Albafica, o que deixou Shion espantado com a "pressa" do casal em ficar a sós.

xxxxx

Albafica teve vontade de chorar, já no hospital, sentindo-se responsável por Sage ter levado doze pontos nas costas, em sentido horizontal, o que limitaria o movimento de seus braços; notou, também, que tinham outras marcas de grandes ferimentos pelas costas e braços dele, provavelmente ganhas na infância. "_É o que acontece quando alguém se aproxima de mim_._ Sou mesmo um amaldiçoado_. _Para a segurança dele_, _é melhor que se afaste como todos os outros_." Estava cabisbaixo, chateado por tudo, quando se surpreendeu ao ter o queixo segurado suavemente por Sage, que olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos e selou os lábios dele nos seus.

- Estou tão envergonhado por tê-lo envolvido em meus problemas... já não bastasse Shion!

- O que meu irmão tem a ver com isso?

- Ele não te contou nada sobre o meu ex?

- Não! O que aconteceu exatamente? – Albafica se encolheu na cadeira, temendo pela reação do outro, mas o olhar que Sage lhe dirigia era terno. Tomou coragem para contar o ocorrido ao outro, mas não sem antes mexer nervosamente nos cabelos.

- Shion uma vez interveio quando Minos tentou me bater... e acabou sendo acertado em meu lugar.

- Ele bateu no meu irmão? E por que esse Minos tentou bater em você? – Sage arregalou os olhos e perguntou em voz alta, bem mais alta do que a recomendada para um hospital, sendo repreendido pela enfermeira. Agora sim, definitivamente, ele queria devolver o "favor" e acertar o atrevido que havia batido em seu irmão com uma garrafa ainda maior do que aquela que havia acertado suas costas; aliás, acertar uma daquelas de cinco litros na cabeça do maldito não lhe pareceu má ideia.

- Ele não aceita o término do nosso relacionamento... e tem me seguido há anos. Mudei-me da Grécia para me livrar dele, mas de nada adiantou.

- Já chamou a polícia?

- Já, inclusive há um mandado de prisão expedido contra ele... e não é pelas agressões que sofri. A Interpol está atrás dele pelo crime de estelionato.

- Estelionato? Como você namorou um sujeito como esse?

- Bem... antigamente ele não era como é hoje. Ou, eu prefiro acreditar que não... dizem que o amor é cego, afinal.

- E você, como está?

- Eu estou bem, não me feri. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, é melhor que vo-

- Não é sobre isso que estou falando. Você está com medo, não está?

- Eu... – Albafica tentou dizer que não tinha medo, mas seria mentira. – Na verdade, tenho medo pelos outros, não por mim. Não me importo de sair ferido, desde que outras pessoas não estejam envolvidas nisso. Cheguei a me afastar do seu irmão e do Dohko, para não envolvê-los, mas eles eram tão insistentes e... tão acolhedores. – Albafica abriu um pequeno sorriso, feliz por lembrar que tinha verdadeiros amigos. Surpreendeu-se, outra vez, ao ter uma das mãos gentilmente apertada pela mão enorme e pesada do outro.

- Então não seja indiferente ao que lhe acontece... se você se machucar, eles ficarão tristes também.

- É verdade! É isso que chamam de família, não é? Shion sempre diz que sou como um irmão mais novo para ele.

Sage ficou em silêncio, observando as feições emocionadas de Albafica, e chegou às suas próprias conclusões. Albafica não tinha uma família própria, era o que imaginava. Lembrou-se de uma ocasião em que Shion havia comentado sobre um vizinho dele que estava passando por grandes dificuldades pessoais em razão de não ter com quem contar, logo, que havia decidido se tornar a 'família' dessa pessoa, já que ela não tinha nenhum parente vivo. Suspirou, intuindo que seu acompanhante era aquele sobre quem o irmão havia falado.

- Você... não tem família?

- Eu tive um pai adotivo, grego, mas ele morreu quando eu ainda era criança. Então fui mandado para um orfanato até completar a maioridade. Tive alguns poucos amigos na Grécia, mas Minos afastava todos.

- É por isso que está sozinho até hoje?

- Sim.

- Pois não está mais.

- Hum?

Distraído com suas lembranças, Albafica tentou compreender o que Sage quis dizer com aquilo, mas demorou-se demais para resolver perguntar. O médico se aproximou, liberando Sage após verificar os pontos e entregá-lo o receituário, com inúmeras recomendações para que ele não forçasse demais os músculos das costas. Só então Albafica prestou mais atenção no corpo de Sage, analisando como os músculos daquele homem eram muito bem definidos, dando indícios de que ele praticava atividades físicas constantemente.

- Dez dias sem _kendo_ e _kung_ _fu_. – Fez uma pausa dramática. – Precisarei gastar minhas energias de outra forma... vamos para o meu apartamento? – Sage sabiamente emendou a observação com a conclusão e o convite, voltando a surpreender sua companhia com tamanha audácia. Albafica, por sua vez, não tinha como não se sentir intensamente atraído pela tentadora proposta do outro, tão decidido e firme, além de fisicamente irresistível... e, mesmo assim, acabou devaneando por alguns instantes, relembrando-se da 'pegada' que experimentou na pista de dança.

- Mas...- Albafica tinha medo de que Minos os tivesse seguido, o que não passou despercebido pelo outro.

- Sem 'mas'. Vamos logo, que eu vou deixar você cuidar de mim enquanto não posso me mover direito. – Sage sorriu, selando os lábios nos do holandês novamente.

- Ao menos assim posso me redimir, mesmo que um pouco... – Albafica suspirou aliviado, sentindo-se seguro ao lado do outro. Pegaram um táxi à frente do hospital e logo estavam no prédio onde Sage morava. O tibetano roubou mais um beijo de Albafica antes de apresentá-lo ao seu apartamento, mostrando-lhe cômodo por cômodo e deixando seu quarto por último. Pediu ajuda para retirar a camisa que usava e puxou Albafica para a cama, derrubando-o para deitar-se por cima dele.

- Sage, os pontos! – Retrucou antes de ter os lábios tomados em um beijo lento, mas acabou entregando-se completamente ao momento, inebriado pelos braços fortes e gentis que o envolviam, assim como os lábios quentes e exigentes que forçavam os seus cada vez mais em busca de um contato ainda mais íntimo. Apartaram-se, com custo, Albafica já ofegante enquanto Sage dava prova de seu invejável físico ao respirar normalmente depois de um breve suspiro resignado.

- Esses pontos... não vou conseguir esperar dez dias para forçar os músculos! O que vamos fazer até lá? Oh Buddha Celestial... – Fez uma careta ao sentir uma pontada de dor na parte costurada, depois de forçá-la para erguer-se sobre os braços. Desistiu do esforço, rolando de lado na cama e fazendo outra careta.

- Está doendo, Sage?

- Não. Só quando me movo. A questão é que eu _quero_ me mover... como vamos fazer? – Esboçou um sorriso largo ao ver o rosto de Albafica ficar todo avermelhado pela vergonha, antes que este passasse a observar o quarto com atenção, ainda acanhado.

- A mesa? Talvez... – Respondeu o holandês sem olhar nos olhos do outro, perguntando-se por que estava tão envergonhado. Não era costume seu envergonhar-se daquela forma, mas Sage mais parecia um predador que se extasiava em deixá-lo encabulado.

- A mesa? Por quê? – Sage tinha compreendido perfeitamente bem o que o outro quis dizer, mas queria ouvir a resposta com todas as letras. Rolou novamente na cama, alcançando o criado-mudo e pegando um pote de lubrificante dentro de uma gaveta. Em sequência, girou o corpo de volta ao lugar em que estava, contendo um gemido de dor ao sentir uma nova fincada no local dos pontos cobertos pela faixa.

- Posso me deitar na mesa se você preferir... porque assim você... quero dizer... não... bem... não vai precisar forçar os braços e os músculos das costas... – Albafica respondeu, ainda sem conseguir encarar os olhos verdes.

- E as nossas roupas? Você me ajuda a tirar? Por que não olha para mim, Albafica? Quero ver os seus olhos...

O rapaz respondeu positivamente com a cabeça, no que teve o queixo erguido por uma das mãos de Sage, que o encarava intensamente. Albafica, aos poucos, foi se desfazendo das próprias roupas, deixando que elas caíssem ao chão. O tibetano estava boquiaberto com o corpo do outro, admirando-lhe a pele pálida, os mamilos rosados, a androginia estampada em cada traço delicado daquele ser. Constatou, impressionado, que até mesmo as partes mais íntimas dele lhe pareciam belas.

- Sage, você tem certeza de que quer se deitar com um homem? Não irá se arrepender depois? – Albafica perguntou nervosamente, após constatar que o outro se demorava demais em observar seu corpo, aparentemente surpreso com o que via. Porém, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo se sentar na beirada da cama, puxando-o para se sentar no colo dele e deslizando com as mãos em toques suaves - embora possessivos - por seu rosto, pescoço, ombros, braços, torso, ventre, nádegas, pernas... e nádegas de novo, para apertá-las firmemente.

- Irei me arrepender somente se você disser que deseja fazer comigo, neste momento, exatamente aquilo que eu desejo fazer com você. Então é bom que você me diga agora mesmo quais são as suas intenções... – Albafica arregalou os olhos e não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

- Mas é claro que não! Eu quero que você me faça seu, somente isso. Não tenho nenhum fetiche em inverter as posições... – Albafica segurou o rosto do mais alto entre as mãos, vendo um enorme sorriso se formar nos lábios dele. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, de forma mais intensa, as mãos de Albafica desabotoando a calça de Sage. O tibetano se ergueu da cama, levando o holandês no colo, no que este protestou de imediato em razão dos pontos nas costas do outro. Tranquilizou-se apenas depois de constatar que eles não haviam se rompido.

- Sage, por favor... nós teremos de voltar ao hospital se você não se comportar! – Albafica comentou com um tom divertido, sem querer interromper aquele momento para retornar ao hospital.

- Ok, ok, já parei! – suspirou, enfadado. Tinha inúmeras ideias nada castas passando por sua mente, as quais não podiam ser concretizadas em razão dos malditos pontos. Praguejava ainda mais, internamente, contra o maldito que havia lhe atirado aquela garrafa de vinho.

Albafica sentou-se sobre a mesa, aguardando Sage se aproximar com o pote de lubrificante em mãos. Tomou o pote da mão do mais alto, colocando-o sobre a mesa, e, só então, passou a empurrar a calça do outro para baixo, detendo-se atentamente no enorme volume sob a cueca que ficou à vista. Sem pestanejar, segurou firmemente o elástico da boxer cinza que Sage usava, fazendo pressão para baixo e empurrando-a até que descesse pelas coxas grossas do outro e caísse no chão em seguida.

- Acho que a altura está perfeita, o que você acha? – Sage colou o corpo no de Albafica, insinuando-se entre as pernas deste, tanto que o obrigou a entreabri-las um pouco mais para que se encaixasse ali.

- Perfeito! – Albafica murmurou, ansioso, pegando o pote de lubrificante ao seu lado e destampando-o. – Você sabe o que fazer agora, Sage? Digo... com um homem... é diferente...

- Está me subestimando? Vamos ver se eu sei como se faz... – Sage suspirou para conter o temperamento difícil, pois não seria propício revelar ao seu acompanhante que já havia feito sexo anal com mulheres. Seria uma péssima hora para revelar detalhes como aquele. Lambuzou os dedos da mão direita no pote, introduzindo um deles no interior do outro, firmemente e sem aviso. Sorriu de canto ao ouvi-lo gemer baixo, capturando os lábios dele em mais um beijo lento enquanto dava início à massagem.

- Estou fazendo certo? – Sage alargou o sorriso ao sentir a cabeça de Albafica pousar em seu ombro e se mover positivamente, introduzindo outro dedo no interior dele após a resposta. Movimentava-se dentro do outro quando sentiu que havia ali algo de diferente em relação às mulheres, um ponto esponjoso que ele passou a tatear, curioso, surpreendendo-se ao ouvir um gritinho rouco escapar e ser rapidamente abafado pelos lábios de Albafica. Na verdade, já tinha ouvido amigos gays falarem sobre como a próstata era sensível ao toque, mas nunca havia imaginado que fosse tanto.

Introduziu mais um dedo no interior do holandês, simulando estocadas para alargá-lo um pouco mais. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir a mão de Albafica segurar-lhe o pulso firmemente. Sabia bem o que o outro queria, mas esperou até que o próprio lhe dissesse o que devia ser feito.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não... é que eu... não aguento mais...

Sage retirou os dedos de dentro do rapaz, sorrindo satisfeito, e encaixou-se ali, introduzindo-se aos poucos até preenchê-lo por completo. Capturou os lábios dele em mais um beijo lento e passou a se movimentar naquele ritmo, deliciando-se com os gemidos abafados do outro. O interior de Albafica o apertava, por vezes, como que se contorcendo de prazer ao ter aquela parte esponjosa pressionada. Saiu de dentro dele por alguns instantes, voltando a penetrá-lo aos poucos. Procurou identificar a melhor forma de chegar até aquele ponto na posição em que estava. Não demorou e Albafica perdeu o controle ao sentir sua próstata ser repetidamente estimulada, derramando-se sobre o próprio ventre.

- Você gosta tanto assim quando toco aqui? – Sage empurrou-se mais uma vez naquele local apertado, ouvindo um gemido alto em devolutiva. Albafica tentava raciocinar para responder verbalmente à pergunta de Sage, mas mal conseguia controlar seus próprios gemidos, que passaram a ecoar alto pelo quarto enquanto o outro continuava com aquelas estocadas certeiras em seu ponto mais sensível. Logo, Sage derramou-se dentro dele e parou de se mover por alguns momentos, extasiado. Afastou os cabelos colados em uma das faces de Albafica para tocá-la com carinho, abaixando-se para beijar a pintinha abaixo do olho esquerdo dele.

Albafica envolveu o pescoço de Sage com os braços e a cintura dele com as pernas, fazendo com que fosse penetrado ainda mais profundamente. E o tibetano retomou as estocadas no interior do outro sem resquícios de que aquela ereção fosse se enfraquecer ou que o cansaço pudesse impedi-lo de se mover de forma tão intensa. Portanto, atingiram o ápice de novo, com Sage tomando uma mão de Albafica e beijando-a repetidas vezes depois de entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele.

Aquele gesto de tamanho carinho fez com que Albafica se emocionasse, tentando conter as lágrimas quentes que teimavam em cair por suas faces. Não poderia negar que também havia experimentado prazer sexual intenso junto a Minos, mas o ex-companheiro sempre o tratava como um objeto, mais precisamente como uma boneca da qual ele se utilizava quando queria e descartava quando satisfeito. Não havia demonstrações de carinho da parte do ex, ou, então, era por meio daquela forma estranha que o outro demonstrava os seus sentimentos.

Sage era diferente, sabia demonstrar bem suas emoções através de pequenos gestos como aquele, que faziam com que Albafica se sentisse amado. Mesmo que não passasse de uma impressão – pensava –, sentia-se amado por aquele homem que havia conhecido há poucas horas. Sage percebeu as lágrimas do outro e o puxou dali para se deitarem na cama, abraçando-o ternamente e cobrindo-os com um lençol. Sentiu o corpo do mais novo se retesar repetidamente pelo choro que abafava em seu ombro. Os eventuais beijos de Sage no topo da cabeça de Albafica fizeram com que este chorasse ainda mais, até que se fosse vencido pelo cansaço.

- Você finalmente parou de chorar... – Sage enxugou as últimas lágrimas que já começavam a secar no rosto do outro, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Aquele era um sorriso de empatia, de quem ironicamente compreendia bem a dor de chorar até que perdesse as forças e adormecesse. Geralmente, o companheiro dessas horas de desespero de Sage era o travesseiro, que agora estava sob sua cabeça, completamente desnecessário naquele momento. "_A vida também não pegou leve com você_,_ não é verdade?_", pensava assistindo o outro ser vencido pelo sono.

Sage não conseguiu dormir, observando o belíssimo rapaz adormecido ao seu lado. Sentia, mesmo que intuitivamente, que compreendia Albafica, e se sentia compreendido de igual maneira. E era exatamente isso o que havia procurado em todas as mulheres com quem havia se relacionado, por mais que não tivesse encontrado em nenhuma. Agora, sentia-se inexplicavelmente cúmplice daquele holandês, surpreendentemente apegado a ele. A certeza era a de que o teria para si. "_Seria isso o que chamam de amor à primeira vista?_", ainda se fez aquela pergunta, por mais que, sinceramente, já soubesse a resposta.

xxxxx

Fim deste capítulo!

Gostou? Deixe seu review, please!

Grande abraço a todos,

Nathalie Chan


	3. Em Família

Agradeço novamente aos fofíssimos Haru-Chan pelo comentário, e ao Orphelin pelo comentário e pela revisão. Espero que gostem do novo capítulo, até mais!

**Em Família**

Albafica abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem mais do que o normal. Finalmente havia conseguido dormir, depois de meses de insônia. Isso porque todo e qualquer barulho o deixava em alerta, pois ele temia que Minos invadisse seu apartamento novamente. Da última vez, aliás, não saberia dizer se ainda estaria vivo se não fosse pela intervenção de Shion. Sentiu seu corpo ser apertado carinhosamente nos braços de Sage, que, aparentemente, já estava acordado.

- Bom dia, Alba... dormiu bem?

- Sim, obrigado... não dormia tão bem assim há tempos. – Albafica sorriu largamente, rindo ao sentir alguns beijos serem distribuídos em seu queixo e pescoço. Definitivamente, Sage era um homem _apaixonante_.

- Hum... mais um motivo para cuidar de mim por pelo menos dez dias.

- Pelo menos?

- É! Pelo menos, porque espero que não se canse de mim em dez dias.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Sage? – Albafica finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar aquilo que queria desde o momento em que ainda estavam no hospital.

- Quero dizer que não acho que o que aconteceu entre nós é passageiro. E, posso até estar sendo presunçoso, mas tenho certeza de que você sentiu o mesmo. – Sage beijou a mão do holandês, fazendo com que este se recordasse instantaneamente do mesmo carinhoso recebido na noite anterior, que o havia levado às lágrimas.

- Ah! Acho que eu preciso de um banho... – Albafica tentava disfarçar o quanto estava, ao mesmo tempo, encabulado e tenso com as palavras do outro, sem conseguir digeri-las bem. Sage estava conseguindo deixá-lo com ainda mais medo... medo de se machucar novamente; medo de que Sage estivesse dizendo aquelas coisas por não saber o que sofreria enfrentando um relacionamento homossexual; que o abandonasse, como o último 'hétero' com quem tinha se relacionado havia feito. Quem se machucava era sempre ele, aquele que sempre entrava de cabeça em um relacionamento e se envolvia rápido demais.

Sage percebeu o receio do outro, até mesmo já o havia previsto durante as horas em que passou acordado, observando Albafica dormir. Passou parte da madrugada pensando no que deveria fazer quando o rapaz despertasse e sabendo que não seria não seria fácil convencê-lo de suas intenções, levando em consideração o histórico de desilusões anteriores dele. Mas Sage não estava disposto a, novamente, perder alguém em razão da sua demora em se decidir. O relacionamento com Lekyi o havia ensinado que até mesmo o amor possui um tempo certo e determinado para acontecer, e que perde a força conforme se deixa essa hora passar.

- Então irei pegar toalhas e roupões para nós. – Sage selou os lábios nos do outro antes de desfazer o abraço e se levantar, saindo do quarto e andando nu pelo corredor do apartamento.

Albafica suspirou longamente antes de se levantar, perguntando-se o que deveria fazer, e andou um tanto distraído até o banheiro da suíte, entrando no _box_ e abrindo a torneira do chuveiro. Deixou a água cair um pouco sobre o corpo, para, só então, observar melhor o local. Havia uma banheira enorme ali e, logo ao lado, um alto cabideiro. Para a surpresa de Albafica, havia uma calcinha vermelha e rendada dependurada displicentemente em um dos cabides... e o pior, em uma altura tal que só poderia ter sido Sage, com seus 1,92m de altura, a dependurá-la naquele lugar nada discreto.

Fechou a torneira imediatamente, tomado pelo nervosismo e sentindo-se humilhado pela situação constrangedora. Encarava a calcinha, ainda incrédulo, perguntando-se a quem pertenceria. Uma namorada? Uma _night_ _stand_? Não importava, apesar de que seria doloroso se Sage estivesse escondendo dele o fato de ter uma namorada. De qualquer forma, era certo que aquela peça de roupa íntima devia ter sido usada _recentemente_, antes mesmo que Sage tivesse reparado ou tido tempo para retirá-la dali.

- Albafica, o que está fazendo parado aí?

Sage surpreendeu-se ao notar o holandês completamente molhado e imóvel, prestes a sair de dentro do _box_. A única resposta que recebeu foi a do dedo indicador do rapaz apontando-lhe a peça íntima para, logo depois, sair furiosamente para fora do recinto.

- Espera, Alba... desculpa!

Sage entrou em pânico, pegando a calcinha do cabideiro e atirando-a no lixo para ir atrás do outro, que havia começado a apanhar suas roupas do chão e a desamassá-las no intento de vesti-las.

- Alba, eu não me lembrava daquela calcinha ali... – O tibetano tentou argumentar, ganhando um olhar fulminante do outro, que mexia nervosamente nos cabelos enquanto tentava vestir a própria peça íntima.

- Não ouse tocar em mim depois de pegar naquela calcinha! – Sage ficou boquiaberto com a atitude do outro, correndo até o banheiro para lavar as mãos, antes de retornar ao quarto. Albafica já havia vestido sua blusa social branca, agora transparente em razão do corpo e cabelos dele estarem completamente molhados.

- Alba, você não pode sair assim...

- Eu saio como quiser!

Sage se aproximou mais de Albafica, abraçando-o fortemente pelas costas, embora o rapaz tentasse se desvencilhar de qualquer contato entre eles. Mas Sage apertou o abraço ainda mais, apesar de Albafica continuar se debatendo por mais alguns instantes, finalmente desistindo de livrar-se daquele contato.

- Alba, eu não vou mentir e dizer que não estava saindo com ninguém quando o conheci, mas tanto não tenho nenhum compromisso com essa mulher quanto não tenho nenhuma intenção de continuar me encontrando com ela.

- E ela sabe disso, por acaso? – Albafica relutava em crer. E ainda que fosse verdade, sabia bem que não poderia oferecer a Sage o mesmo que uma mulher. Já tinha ouvido Shion falar que o irmão desejava se casar para ter pelo menos mais um filho.

- Eu nunca disse isso claramente, por mais que não tenha feito promessas para ela também. Mas direi a ela, pode acreditar! A única pessoa que, neste exato momento, interessa-me é você, Albafica. Quero que seja meu, somente meu. É você a pessoa que eu estive procurando todo esse tempo nas várias mulheres com quem saí, mas que não encontrei em nenhuma delas.

- Sage, eu não sou uma mulher, como você já sabe. Shion me contou que você planeja encontrar uma para se casar e ter filhos. Compreende? Eu sou um homem e não tenho como realizar o seu sonho de ser pai novamente. Você é um homem bom, tenho certeza de que encontrará uma mulher que esteja à altura das suas expectativas.

- Não diga isso, por favor! Eu quero você ao meu lado, tem que ser você. Eu nunca tinha me sentido desse jeito. Eu tenho certeza de que já amo você, desde quando o vi. Eu sei que deve parecer estranho, mas é a verdade... a mais pura e sincera verdade.

- Sage... você não deve... eu... sou amaldiçoado. Desde criança, as pessoas se afastavam de mim. Dizem que a minha mãe me abandonou porque o meu pai morreu logo quando eu nasci. Ela também morreu depois que me deixou. E com meu pai adotivo não foi muito diferente. Ele foi mais uma a morrer por minha causa. O único louco que se aproximou demais de mim foi o Minos... e veja! Ele realmente enlouqueceu. É tudo culpa minha, Sage! Ninguém jamais foi feliz ao meu lado.

- Nada disso é culpa sua. Você só está jogando a culpa dos outros nas suas costas, acreditando ser a melhor forma de lidar com o problema, como eu mesmo costumava fazer. - Sage apertou ainda mais o outro entre os seus braços, tentando consolá-lo. Albafica havia começado a chorar como na noite anterior, como se fragilizado demais para enfrentar tudo aquilo.

- Eu não quero me machucar de novo, Sage, nem quero ver você sofrendo por causa do Minos. Ele irá persegui-lo se você continuar comigo. Sinto arrepios só de imaginar o que ele pode fazer.

- Você acha que eu me importo? Pois saiba que eu darei um jeito nesse tal de Minos.

- Você está pensando em matá-lo? – Albafica perguntou já assustado. Havia visto várias espadas dependuradas na sala de Sage. Temia que o homem usasse alguma delas para dar cabo à vida do ex-namorado. Aí, sim, seria comprovada a desgraça alheia provocada por sua presença. Jamais se perdoaria se Sage acabasse preso por se envolver com seus problemas.

- Nada disso! Só precisamos dar um jeito de entregá-lo às autoridades, já que elas têm um mandado de prisão contra ele. Então, o que me diz? Não acha que seria perfeito? Quero que você faça parte da minha vida.

- Mas você entregou o seu único filho ao Shion. Não quer ter outros filhos? Você sabe que não poderá tê-los comigo e que, ainda por cima, enfrentará o preconceito da sociedade por ter escolhido a mim como seu companheiro. – Sage suspirou, sentando-se na cama e puxando Albafica para se sentar em seu colo. Depois, segurou as mãos do rapaz entre as suas.

- Eu já tenho um filho de sangue, embora, o coração dele tenha escolhido o Shion como pai. Posso adotar uma criança. Ou melhor, nós podemos adotar uma criança... juntos! Não me importo de ter um filho que não tenha o meu sangue, pois eu o amaria da mesma forma.

- Não é tão simples assim, Sage...

- É sim! Posso adotar uma criança sozinho e, depois de nos casarmos, pedir para incluir o seu nome no registro dela.

- Quando nos casarmos? – Albafica arregalou ainda mais os olhos, surpreso com as intenções de Sage. – Tudo isso é precipitado demais, Sage. Nós mal nos conhecemos.

- Não acho. Eu já perdi alguém por não ter me decidido rápido. Não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo, não com você. Não vou deixá-lo fugir de mim. A menos que você diga que não gostou nem um pouco da ideia de formar uma família comigo.

- Eu... – Albafica respirou com dificuldade. Ter uma família para si era tudo o que ele havia desejado a vida inteira, ainda mais com um homem como Sage. Apesar de achar aquela situação inusitada demais, algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que tudo daria certo. Talvez porque sentia uma imensa confiança naquele homem imponente e decidido. – Bem... então... acho que não custa tentar. Se é isso mesmo o que você quer.

- É o que eu quero, Alba.

- Sage, e o seu irmão gêmeo? Ele não é homofóbico?

- Se você concordar, eu gostaria de esconder o nosso relacionamento dele, ao menos por enquanto. Podemos deixar para contar quando estivermos prestes a nos casar. Ele prometeu, certa vez, que seria meu padrinho de casamento, e terá de cumprir com essa promessa.

- Por que eu acho que essa não é uma boa ideia? Padrinho? – Albafica parecia bem receoso quanto àquela ideia. Ainda não havia conhecido Hakurei, mas não era necessário conhecê-lo para temê-lo, uma vez que a fama dele o precedia – tal como o próprio Sage. Shion costumava falar bastante sobre os irmãos, tanto que Albafica sabia que Hakurei era o homem que quase tinha matado Dohko em um acesso de raiva.

- Não precisa se preocupar com nada disso. Eu sei lidar com o Hakurei muito bem. Ele será o nosso padrinho, mesmo que seja contra no começo. – Albafica riu da expressão séria de Sage, perguntando-se como a conversa havia passado de relacionamento para casamento e de casamento para padrinho. Decerto, Sage não estava blefando. Era um homem que inspirava muita confiança, além, é claro, de ser irmão de Shion e cunhado de Dohko. Seriam, de verdade, membros de uma mesma família.

Sage fez questão de contar a novidade a Shion o mais rápido possível, colocando Albafica para conversar com o irmão no telefone, e pedindo que ele levasse algumas roupas do namorado para seu apartamento, pois temia que Minos os seguisse se eles fossem até lá para buscá-las. Shion atendeu ao pedido do irmão prontamente, usando a chave da casa de Albafica que ele e Dohko haviam recebido depois do primeiro incidente em que o ex-namorado invadiu a casa do holandês.

Ao visitar o irmão e o novo cunhado, Shion não percebeu o ferimento nas costas do irmão, pois este fez questão de não contar a ele o ocorrido na boate. Surpreendeu-se quando Sage pediu para conversar com Asmita, um dos jovens gêmeos amigos de Mu, para pedir ajuda ao pai dele no caso que envolvia Minos. Porém, o próprio garoto afirmou a Sage que o seu pai, o Sr. Charles Heaton, oficial do exército inglês, teria menos contatos internacionais do que a mãe, Arjava Rajiv, recém aposentada pela Interpol em razão de um acidente de trabalho.

Arjava apresentou um amigo da Interpol a Sage, o qual se mostrou bastante interessado na captura do foragido. Lune de Balrog era um jovem e mui belo agente norueguês, de olhos violáceos e longos cabelos platinados, e que possuía uma forte determinação e um assombroso senso de dever. Excessivamente cauteloso, investigou o paradeiro de Minos antes de tomar qualquer atitude que pudesse alardeá-lo para uma perseguição, e decidiu aproximar-se do grego antes de prendê-lo, para investigá-lo melhor. A aproximação não foi difícil, pois Lune fazia exatamente o _tipo_ de Minos.

O que Lune não tinha como prever em suas investigações era a forte atração que sentiria pelo estelionatário insano, norueguês como ele, embora naturalizado grego, o qual havia apresentado uma excelente performance em seus lençóis. Não que dormir com Minos fizesse parte da investigação, mas o agente não teve como resistir ao charme do compatriota, cujas inclinações sádicas combinavam perfeitamente com as suas inclinações masoquistas.

Enfim, divertia-se quando o foragido o amarrava na cama, tendo apresentado a ele um chicote que passou a fazer parte dos seus sonhos mais ardentes. Já Minos estava tão distraído com a presença do _affair _que mal tinha tempo para ir atrás de Albafica, começando a repensar a vingança e admitindo para si mesmo que Lune era um amante ainda mais intenso e de reações mais interessantes do que o ex-namorado. Dessa forma, Lune, usando o nome falso René de Balron, procrastinava a prisão de Minos, enquanto este conquistava os sentimentos do outro.

Dias mais tarde, Albafica sentiu o rosto ruborizar ao notar o olhar que Sage lhe dirigia enquanto os pontos nas costas dele eram retirados pelo médico. O olhar intenso o advertia de que Sage não pegaria leve consigo, na cama, quando estivesse finalmente com os movimentos dos braços liberados. Afinal, o enorme homem não cansava de repetir, durante aqueles dez dias, que estava _ansioso_ para se mover livremente.

E as coisas estavam tranquilas, ao menos até deixarem o hospital e irem de encontro ao carro, que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua, quando avistaram Minos, que estava acompanhado por Lune. Sage ficou surpreso ao notar a possessividade com que o estelionatário cingia a cintura do policial, aparentemente alienado do fato de que o compatriota era um agente que havia sido designado para prendê-lo. O tibetano trincou os dentes de raiva, querendo avançar no foragido e espancá-lo ali mesmo, para descontar as agressões sofridas pelo irmão e por Albafica, além do corte em suas costas que o havia impedido de se mover livremente por tantos dias.

- Seu _namoradinho _parece esquentado, hein, Alba? - Minos encarou Sage com uma expressão sarcástica, mas não teve tempo para se defender ou desviar do soco que o tibetano imediatamente desferiu em seu rosto. Sage ainda avançou no outro, querendo continuar com a agressão, mas Lune interviu. Albafica se aproveitou da intervenção do policial para puxar Sage para longe de Minos, tomando as chaves do carro da mão dele e entrando no veículo, no lugar do motorista. O pisciano acalmou-se apenas depois de Sage entrar pela porta do passageiro, bufando de raiva.

- Por que não me deixou quebrar a cara dele, Alba? Um soco não é o suficiente para compensar o que ele fez com você e com o meu irmão!

- Aquele rapaz que estava com ele era o policial! Acha que ele permitiria isso? Além do mais, foi um ato impensado!

- Impensado? Claro que não! Só não tive tempo para terminar o que tenho pensado... – Sage sorriu de canto, causando um calafrio em Albafica.

- Sage, por favor... não quero ver você correndo riscos por minha culpa. Não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer. Eu imploro, deixe isso a cargo daquele policial.

- Você não acha que eles pareciam _íntimos_ demais? – Albafica observou o outro recostar as costas na poltrona, suspirando longamente.

- Sim. Mas deve fazer parte do trabalho dele... – A voz do holandês saiu um tanto hesitante, comprovando de que as suspeitas de Sage tinham algum fundamento.

- Não sei. Não creio, não de todo.

xxxxx

Dohko estreitou os olhos ao ouvir Asmita chamar Shion para conversarem a sós. O garoto de doze anos revirou os olhos cobertos pela franja ao perceber a reação ciumenta do chinês, sacudindo a cabeça em um típico gesto de desaprovação que, por sua vez, sempre irritava o mais velho. Julgava uma ofensa que Dohko suspeitasse de seus atos em relação a Shion, por mais que o libriano soubesse dos sentimentos que ele, Asmita, nutria pelo tibetano. Enfim, o amor que o loiro sentia pelo pai de Mu era puramente platônico, tanto que ele não tinha qualquer intenção de confessá-lo.

- Dohko... qual o seu problema? Não consegue desgrudar do Shion, é? – O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha, provocando o outro deliberadamente. – Quer saber? Acho que você também pode ouvir o que eu quero falar. Então fique aí mesmo, está ótimo assim! Vamos para a _nossa_ conversa então, Shion? Só vim porque o Mu está com meu irmão e não vai voltar tão cedo. Não quero que ele fique sabendo o que vou pedir para você. – O garoto suspirou ao terminar de falar, falando um pouco mais rápido do que gostaria, em razão do nervosismo. Estava tenso, e nem mesmo ter conseguido irritar o chinês à sua frente o havia aliviado de toda aquela tensão que ele sentia.

- E o que pedirá a mim, Asmita? – Shion, servindo chá ao jovem e ao marido, suspirou diante do clima tenso que, de alguma forma, havia se instalado em sua sala. Não imaginava o quanto ficaria ainda mais tenso.

- Quero que conte a verdade ao Mu. A verdade que ele merece saber. – Dohko arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que o garoto dizia, já desconfiado do que ele viria em seguida. Sempre em estado de alerta, ele já havia notado como Shaka e Asmita olhavam para Sage ressabiadamente.

- Que verdade, Asmita? – Shion imaginou que fosse alguma coisa qualquer, algum devaneio de adolescência, sem noção da gravidade da situação, pelo menos até o garoto verbalizar o que havia descoberto.

- Que o pai biológico dele não é você. Apesar de manter segredo de vocês, ele sabe e sofre com isso. Desconfia de que Hakurei seja o verdadeiro pai dele, porque tem aquela história toda do Hakurei levar ele pra casa e não querer devolvê-lo a você quando ele ainda era criança e tudo mais... – comentou sob os olhares atentos de Dohko e Shion. – Mas... imagino eu que ele esteja errado, pelo jeito como o Sage trata dele, como se fosse um pai, e não um tio. Tudo bem que não conheço seu irmão Hakurei, mas, pelo que ouvi dizer, duvido muito que já não teria se mudado para perto de vocês se fosse o pai do Mu.

- Asmita... de onde tirou isso? – Shion, boquiaberto pela astúcia do jovenzinho, subitamente sentiu o peito disparar. Dohko preocupou-se ao ver o rosto do marido ruborizar pela taquicardia, tomando a mão dele e a acarinhando numa tentativa frustrada de distraí-lo um pouco.

- Ele mesmo me disse... bem, para mim e para o Shaka também. Então, ficamos com medo da reação do Mu quando souber de tudo... e ainda lembramos da sua saúde, Shion. Se quer saber o que a gente achou... – falava pelo irmão e por ele mesmo, que já tinham conversado bastante sobre o assunto. – Pensando em tudo... achamos que seria melhor se ele ficasse sabendo por você, já que é o que ele espera. Vocês devem ter escondido tudo dele por algum motivo, a gente sabe, mas pensa sobre isso, tudo bem?

- O que mais ele disse a vocês? – O garoto sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver os olhos do tibetano se encherem de lágrimas, para o desespero de Dohko, que deslizava uma das mãos pelas costas do marido em um carinho confortante.

- Hum... ele apenas diz que não importa que ele seja filho do Hakurei, porque você é o verdadeiro pai dele. – Pôde notar certo alívio no rosto do tibetano, mas... – E que não sabe se vai perdoar o Hakurei algum dia por ter abandonado ele.

- E as suas suspeitas? Ele realmente não suspeita disso também? – Os olhos de Shion estavam vidrados no garoto, atentos e apreensivos novamente.

- Acho que não. Ele nunca disse nada. Só diz que Hakurei é o pai biológico dele, e por isso está chateado com o tio. Já o Shaka está comigo, digo... por achar que é Sage o pai do Mu. Mas ele quis manter segredo do que a gente desconfia e eu concordei, porque o Mu ficaria mais confuso. Eu que decidi procurar você, para contar o que está acontecendo.

- Por favor, Asmita, não digam nada a ele. – O garoto sentiu outro aperto no peito ao notar claramente o desespero no olhar de Shion. Era uma tarefa difícil conversar tão abertamente com ele, mas, certamente, Shaka seria muito mais direto e ríspido se fosse transmitir aquela mensagem.

- Ok! Mas não demore muito, porque não queremos ver o Mu sofrendo. Por isso que eu vim pedir para você dizer a verdade para o Mu, pois se ele descobrir sozinho vai ficar muito triste.

- Obrigado, Asmita... diga ao seu irmão que eu agradeço a ele também. Prometo que pensarei sobre o que você disse.

- De nada! E pode deixar que o Mu não vai ficar sabendo, ao menos não da gente. Agora eu preciso voltar para casa. Dohko, você poderia abrir a porta para mim? Preciso ir porque, se não, o Mu vai estranhar o meu sumiço.

- Claro! – O chinês, atônito, fez o que o garoto pediu e, em seguida, retornou até o sofá, onde Shion ainda permanecia em estado de choque. Limpou algumas lágrimas do rosto do marido ao ver que ele chorava, tentando tranquilizá-lo enquanto disfarçava seu próprio nervosismo com a situação. Sua mente divagava sobre o que aconteceria dali em diante, se eles conseguiriam lidar com aquela situação de forma a amenizá-la, se é que era possível.

xxxxx

Gostou deste capítulo?

Então deixe seu comentário, please!

Grande abraço a todos,

Nathalie Chan


	4. Guerra à Vista

Boa tarde a todos! Tivemos problemas técnicos nesta semana e na semana anterior, mas creio que tudo já está resolvido! Gostaria de agradecer às fofíssimas Haru-Chan e Reneev pelos comentários do último capítulo, e também ao meu fofíssimo carneirinho Orphelin pelo comentário e pela revisão. Espero que gostem do novo capítulo! Até mais! *-*

**Guerra à Vista**

- Fala a verdade, Shaka! Asmita foi atrás dos biscoitos para o nosso chá, não foi? – O loiro fingiu naturalidade diante do resmungo do outro, disfarçando o próprio nervosismo pela demora do gêmeo.

- Não sei! E você sabe como ele é, só faz o que quer. Deve estar de conversa com alguém na rua... você está com tanta fome assim?

- Não é isso, é que estou preocupado.

- Por quê? Você sempre inventa desculpas pra gente ficar sozinho... e agora que ele saiu, você quer que ele volte? – Shaka fingiu aborrecimento, recostando as costas na parede do quarto e cruzando os braços. Observou o outro se arrepender da pergunta, em seguida aproximando-se dele para ficarem juntinhos. Os braços do loiro envolveram a cintura de Mu, no que trocaram um beijo rápido, os olhos de um vidrados nos do outro quando os lábios se afastaram.

- Você sabe que eu adoro ficar sozinho com você! Mas, sei lá... não sei o que está acontecendo. É uma coisa ruim aqui dentro do meu peito... é isso. – Mu enfiou a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço do outro, sentindo o aroma delicioso que desprendia daquele cabelo.

- Para de bobagem! E essa coisa ruim que você está sentindo deve ser porque dois franceses estão para entrar na minha família... o que é horrível. – Shaka bufou, aproveitando-se para mudar dramaticamente de assunto enquanto transparecia, mais uma vez, todo o desgosto com a notícia do casamento do pai com uma mulher francesa, e, sobretudo, com o fato de que ele e Asmita teriam de aturar um "irmão" francês.

- Shaka... você nem conhece eles direito.

- Qual a diferença? Franceses são todos chatos! Por que meu pai tinha que arrumar uma francesa? Tem tanta mulher bonita e de outros lugares por aqui e ele arranja logo uma _francesa_? E com um _francesinho_ ainda?

- Isso é... como dizem mesmo? Ah! Pre... preconceito! Sim! É preconceito seu achar isso... e eu também não sou daqui, lembra? – Mu franziu o cenho, mirando os olhos azuis com repreensão.

- Você é do Tibete, Mu, o que é muito diferente. Eles são da França... _Fran_-_ce_. – Shaka imitou o sotaque francês, torcendo o nariz em desgosto. - É um _karma_ muito grande ganhar um "irmão" francês. E o idiota do Mita está todo contente. Acredita?

- Já entendi! Você está com ciúmes. Está com medo do Mita gostar muito do novo irmão e parar de dar atenção para você... não é?

- Não seja ridículo! Se fosse isso, acho que seria bom ter outro irmão, porque o Asmita ia parar de me irritar o tempo todo.

- Eu sabia! Está com ciúmes...

- Não estou!

- Está sim! – Shaka encarou os olhos de Mu com ar de irritação, tomando os lábios do tibetano em um beijo mais intenso, antes que este continuasse a afirmar "absurdos" sobre si.

E ficaram tão concentrados naquele beijo que não ouviram quando Asmita abriu a porta do quarto e entrou silenciosamente, sentando-se na cama e observando-os com um sorriso divertido. Afinal, adorava deixar o irmão encabulado quando os pegava no flagra.

- Wow! Imagina se fosse o papai aqui. – disse de uma vez, para espanto dos outros dois. – Ah! Podem continuar... faz de conta que sou uma estátua.

- Asmita! Por que demorou tanto? – Mu sentiu as faces queimarem instantaneamente, separando-se de Shaka para interrogar o amigo.

- Nem demorei. Já cheguei faz um tempinho. Você e o Shaka não notaram porque... enfim... – explicou com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Tá falando sério? – Mu arregalou os olhos.

- É claro que não! Mas porque você ficou tão assustado? O que estavam fazendo hein? Era algo que não podia?

- Nada demais!

- Sei...

xxxxx

Um silêncio tenso havia se instalado no carro enquanto Sage e Albafica retornavam ao apartamento do tibetano, cada um analisando a visível aproximação entre Lune e Minos. O holandês se preocupou ao notar a forma como Sage respirava pesadamente, observando-o de canto de olho ao entrarem no elevador. Mas, tranquilizou-se assim que o mais velho estendeu a mão para fazer leves carícias em seu rosto.

- Eu irei conversar com o Lune, não se preocupe. – Albafica sorriu ao escutar as palavras do outro, aproximando-se deste para beijá-lo, ganhando, em troca, os braços fortes presos à cintura. - Controle-se, Sage. – O holandês acabou rindo ao escutar o tibetano falar alto consigo mesmo.

- Falando sozinho, amor?

- Estou tentando me convencer de que não é uma boa ideia agarrá-lo aqui e agora. Não quero nossa intimidade exposta nas câmeras de segurança, afinal...

- É mesmo? – O sorriso de Albafica se transformou em questão de segundos, que foi o tempo necessário para o mesmo puxar a gravata de Sage para baixo, forçando o mais velho a se abaixar, e roubar-lhe um beijo intenso.

Logo os dois travavam uma intensa fricção entre os corpos, as mãos de um tateando o corpo do outro na medida em que aprofundavam o contato. Só retornaram a si quando ouviram o barulho do elevador parando no andar do apartamento de Sage, que, subitamente, voltou a prensar Albafica contra seu corpo, levando-os para fora do elevador para, então, agarrarem-se encostados à parede.

Apartaram os lábios a muito custo, entreolhando-se, quando, só então, perceberam que não estavam mais sozinhos. Havia, a poucos metros de distância, uma garota os observando com uma expressão aterrorizada e os olhos bem azuis cheios de lágrimas. Albafica olhou de Sage para ela e vice-versa, prevendo uma situação muito desagradável. Só que o mais desconfortável mesmo, para o holandês, era a sensação de que conhecia aquela garota de algum lugar, embora, não soubesse discernir de onde.

- Então foi por isso que você me deixou, Sage? – O tibetano suspirou completamente desanimado, contendo-se para não discutir com a garota. Tudo sem largar Albafica, que continuava preso entre os braços do mais alto e, também, escondendo a saliente ereção deste, que não dava sinais de passar tão cedo – o que pioraria ainda mais a situação se a recém-chegada percebesse.

- Rossella, eu já disse que não foi por nenhum outro motivo, além da nossa total incompatibilidade, que nós terminamos. Ainda que eu estivesse desacompanhado, não teríamos como construir um futuro em comum.

- Isso não é verdade! Nós sempre nos demos _muito_ bem, especialmente na _cama_! – A garota sorriu de canto, provocando Albafica abertamente, que apenas se limitou a estreitar os olhos para ela como resposta à provocação.

- Escute pela milésima vez: Isso não significa que você seja a mulher da minha vida. Agora, por favor, se retire. Nós já conversamos tudo o que tínhamos para conversar, e nada que você disser irá mudar a minha decisão.

- Nem se eu disser que... estou grávida? – A garota retirou um envelope de dentro da bolsa e o atirou no casal, assim que passou por eles para entrar rapidamente no elevador, deixando-os para trás.

Os dois estavam tão catatônicos, depois do que a garota havia insinuado, que permaneceram parados por alguns instantes, isto é, pelo menos até Albafica tomar a iniciativa de se apartar dos braços de Sage e pegar o envelope caído no chão, verificando o seu conteúdo. Arregalou os olhos ao ler o sobrenome da garota no exame que, de forma clara, comprovava o que ela havia dito. Então era aquilo! Finalmente tinha se lembrado de onde a conhecia.

Rosella era justamente a filha de seu chefe, que, segundo as suas informações, tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Sentiu o corpo fraquejar e recostou-se na parede, levando a mão direita à testa, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Sage, você não tem responsabilidade nenhuma?

- Aí diz que ela realmente está grávida? Mas nós nunca transamos sem proteção! Não pode ser!

- Engraçado, pois nós nunca transamos _com_ proteção!

- Mas isso porque você é homem! E a situação é diferente. Eu me apaixonei por você desde o princípio. Eu sabia que era você aquele que estava destinado a mim.

- Sage, não muda o fato de que este exame afirma que ela está grávida. O que irá fazer? Pretende abandonar outro filho depois de desejar tanto por ele?

- Eu nunca desejei ter um filho _com ela_!

- Não tivesse feito um então. Com licença! – Albafica empurrou Sage com mais força, quando este tentou se aproximar, saindo apressadamente pelas escadas.

O tibetano ainda tentou correr atrás do outro, mas desistiu, porque sabia que, por hora, não adiantaria tentar se explicar. Retornou ao apartamento, depois de pegar o envelope que tinha voltado a cair no chão, e atirou-se no sofá, completamente confuso. Telefonou para o gêmeo, contanto a este sobre a provável gravidez do ex-_affair_, e escutou uma enxurrada de xingamentos por isso.

xxxxx

Albafica saiu do apartamento de Sage completamente transtornado, seguindo em direção ao laboratório onde trabalhava. Ainda não era seu horário de serviço, mas não tinha nenhuma ideia melhor do que fazer para se distrair. Contendo a vontade de chorar, repetia mentalmente e para si mesmo que era esperado que algo como aquilo acontecesse, uma vez que era amaldiçoado e que jamais alcançaria a felicidade.

Chegando ao seu destino, vestiu imediatamente o guarda-pó da empresa, evitando os corriqueiros olhares de cobiça que vários dos colegas lhe destinavam ao percorrer os corredores. Era frequentemente confundido com uma mulher, tanto que já não fazia mais questão de gastar seu tempo explicando às pessoas inconvenientes que era um homem, até porque ninguém costumava acreditar no que ele dizia.

Ao chegar na sala de estar, destinada aos funcionários da empresa para repouso, encontrou somente uma das colegas, já que os demais provavelmente tinham saído para almoçar. Suspirou e esboçou um sorriso nervoso ao notar o barrigão ainda maior da mulher, que estava já aos cinco meses de gravidez. Era definitivamente _tudo_ o que ele precisava naquele momento: deparar-se com uma mulher grávida.

- Bom dia, Mary!

- Bom dia, Albafica! Você está tão pálido... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Só um pouco cansado mesmo. – O holandês desconversou, sentindo o telefone, que estava guardado no bolso da calça, vibrar. Tratou de pegá-lo e observou quem era. Desgostoso, recusou a ligação, mas o aparelho voltou a tocar em seguida... e, insistentemente, tantas vezes quanto ele ignorou. No final, pediu licença à moça e atendeu ao telefonema de Sage.

- Nós conversamos mais tarde, está bem? Estou no trabalho. Não precisa vir me buscar, eu ficarei bem sozinho, não sou nenhuma _mocinha_. Até mais! – direto e seco, antes de finalizar a chamada e voltar para o lado da companheira de serviço.

- Brigou com o namorado? – Albafica sentiu o rosto queimar ao ouvir a pergunta da mulher, assentindo com a cabeça, sem maiores comentários.

- A bruxa está solta, preciso cuidar bem do meu marido! Outro dia foi a Rossella, filha do Sr. Ítalo. Aquela menina não tem juízo nenhum. Acredita que ela mentiu a idade para o namorado e ficou falando besteiras por aí? Eu fiquei com tanta pena... ela está realmente desesperada. Acho que a gravidez está me deixando mole demais...

- Você disse que ela ficou falando besteiras? Que tipo de besteiras?

- Que não vai deixar outra mulher tomar o namorado dela de jeito nenhum, não importa o que ela tenha de fazer. Essas coisas. E ela é tão novinha, por isso realmente fiquei me perguntando no que ela está pensando. Não está com jeito de que irá terminar bem.

- Você acha que ela o enganaria para prendê-lo?

- Sei lá, talvez... parece que ela realmente não está disposta a desistir dele.

- Dizem que mentira tem pernas curtas, afinal.

- Verdade! E quem sofreria mais com tudo isso seria ela mesma... mas o que fazer se não consigo convencer aquela mocinha desmiolada?

- Eu... preciso ir ao banheiro, com licença! – Albafica tentou disfarçar a ansiedade, entrando apressadamente no banheiro da sala. Mil pensamentos passavam desordenadamente pela sua mente, tratando de assimilar, de uma vez por todas, a ideia de que Sage não sabia que estava namorando uma menor de idade. E que ela poderia ter mentido em algum outro momento, como, por exemplo, ao dizer que estava grávida. Inspirava e expirava diversas vezes, com as mãos recostadas na pia, encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho enquanto recobrava a calma e a expressão indiferente, que se esforçava para manter no trabalho.

- Albafica, você realmente está bem? Está indisposto? – O rapaz ouviu a mulher bater levemente na porta do banheiro, preocupada. Respirou profundamente antes de sair dali, encarando a mulher com uma expressão séria ao abrir a porta.

- Desculpe-me por preocupá-la, Mary, estou perfeitamente bem. – E se desvencilhou dela, servindo um copo de água para si e tomando-o em pequenas goladas.

- Você devia ir ao médico, isso sim! É claro que não está bem!

- Engano seu. Com licença...

Mary observou o misterioso rapaz andrógino deixar a sala de estar antes mesmo do horário do expediente, perguntando-se o motivo que o levava a se mostrar tão arisco quando as pessoas tentavam se aproximar. Por trabalharem no mesmo setor, já havia observado que ele se incomodava bastante quando tocado por quem quer que fosse. Mesmo o mais leve toque em seu ombro, para chamar-lhe a atenção, ou um cortês aperto de mão. Mas ninguém tinha coragem ou abertura suficiente da parte de Albafica para perguntar a ele o motivo de tanta repulsa ao contato humano. Logo, ele havia ganhado a fama de ser uma pessoa tão antipática quanto bela.

Na saída do expediente, Mary alcançou Albafica, questionando-o novamente se ele estava bem. O holandês entrou em pânico ao imaginar que talvez Minos o estivesse observando e o visse conversando com a grávida, no que apertou o passo e a deixou para trás sem respondê-la. Mas arrependeu-se ao notar, de canto de olho, que a mulher estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, triste por ser ignorada novamente por ele. Suspirou, parando na banca de flores logo à frente e comprando uma rosa branca, voltando atrás e entregando a flor para ela, que tratou logo de enxugar as lágrimas e sorrir para ele, comovida com aquele gesto de atenção do rapaz.

Albafica sorriu timidamente e se despediu sem sustentar o olhar da mulher, o sorriso murchando nos lábios quando se deparou com a enorme e imponente figura de Sage parada a poucos metros de distância. Percebeu, tão logo pousou os olhos sobre ele, que o tibetano não estava disposto a ouvir um "não" como resposta, e decidiu segui-lo sem maiores questionamentos, simplesmente por ser mais fácil do que iniciar uma discussão naquele momento. Surpreendeu-se, porém, ao entrar no carro e se deparar com três jovens olhares diferentes voltados para si.

- Oi Alba, tudo bem? – Por mais que o visse sempre na casa de Shion, o holandês nunca deixava de se espantar com a enorme semelhança de Mu com Sage. Mesmo que, desde sempre, soubesse do verdadeiro parentesco entre ambos, ainda assim era impressionante tamanha semelhança física entre pai e filho.

- Tudo bem, Mu, e com você?

- Tudo ótimo!

- Shaka e Asmita, certo? Boa noite! – Albafica identificou ambos os garotos com facilidade, surpreendendo-os.

- Boa noite! - Os loiros responderam em uníssono e repararam em como Albafica os observou atentamente, antes de se voltar para a frente. Era apenas impressão do holandês ou os gêmeos eram parecidos com Rossella? Devia estar imaginando coisas, tanto que passou a observar a estrada.

Sage parou o carro em frente ao prédio de Shion e do próprio Albafica, no que este abriu a porta com a intenção de descer, mas teve o pulso segurado firmemente pelo namorado. Engoliu seco ao notar a intensidade do olhar do mais velho sobre si, como se o advertisse para não contrariá-lo. Nesse momento, ele teve a certeza de que Sage era um homem muito controlado, esforçando-se para não deixar vir à tona seu verdadeiro gênio indócil. O próprio Shion já havia advertido Albafica de que Sage era um homem de tendências tão autoritárias quanto as do próprio gêmeo Hakurei, embora, parecesse travar sempre uma luta interna contra o próprio autoritarismo.

- Ei, eu odeio quando você faz essa cara. Esta é a cara do Hakurei, pode parar já com isso! – Mu interveio, com o cenho franzido, debruçando-se sobre Sage para encarar os olhos deste bem de perto. Sage arregalou os olhos ao ver que o filho estava com uma expressão tão autoritária quanto a sua, gargalhando de súbito e o abraçando fortemente, puxando o garoto para se sentar em seu colo ao erguer o corpo dele por cima do banco.

- Ai, que susto! Achei que fosse bater de cara no vidro, sabia? – Mu resmungava enquanto Albafica finalmente fechava a porta do carro e desistia de sair dali, ao ver a expressão de Sage completamente suavizada diante do garoto.

- Seu bobo, acha que eu o machucaria?

- Por querer, não. Mas sei lá!

- Sei lá? Isso é resposta que se preze?

- Sei lá! – Mu gargalhou da expressão incrédula de Sage com a sua resposta, ajoelhando-se, em seguida, sobre as coxas do mais alto para estalar um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Agora eu vou descer que o Shaka já está olhando com uma cara de quem não está feliz.

- Grande coisa, pois eu nunca vi o Shaka com "cara de quem está feliz". – Sage murmurou no ouvido de Mu, no que este teve uma crise de riso.

- Só que ele faz essa cara, sim.

- Só para você então, Mu.

- Pois é!

- Como assim, Mu?

Sage estreitou os olhos, intuindo a relação entre Mu e Shaka, quando o loiro bruscamente abriu a porta do motorista pelo lado de fora e o encarou com cara de poucos amigos, visivelmente irritado com alguma coisa. O que Sage não tinha como imaginar era o motivo da irritação de Shaka para consigo, tampouco que aquela reação mais agressiva do garoto era fruto de uma constante e crescente irritação com os fatos que os familiares de Mu escondiam.

- Já chega, Mu! Vamos embora logo, que seu pai está esperando a gente para o jantar.

- Calma, Sha... já estou indo, deixa eu despedir do tio Sage! – Mu quase fez um bico, contrariado. A verdade é que suas despedidas com Sage sempre se estendiam, deixando o loiro irritadíssimo com toda aquela situação na qual o namorado sequer desconfiava que aquele era o verdadeiro pai biológico dele.

- Escuta aqui, garoto, quem você acha que é para falar com o Mu desse jeito? – Sage estreitou os olhos novamente, lançando um olhar ameaçador para o loiro.

- O namorado dele. Algum problema com isso?

- Shaka! – Mu arregalou os olhos, sentindo as faces arderem. Sequer conseguiu encarar os olhos do "tio", tão encabulado que estava com a declaração do outro.

- É mentira, Mu? – Shaka perguntou secamente, sem desviar os olhos dos de Sage.

- Na-não, é que...

- Então vamos logo. Agora!

Sage ainda estava imobilizado pelo choque da notícia quando Mu beijou a bochecha dele novamente e, subitamente, pulou de seu colo, indo na direção do loiro. Fez menção de se levantar, ao ver o loiro torcer o nariz para ele e entrelaçar os dedos nos de Mu, mas foi a vez dele ter seu pulso segurado firmemente por Albafica.

- Ahn, eu... vou nessa. Foi mal... o Shaka é assim mesmo, não tem jeito. – E Asmita saiu correndo atrás do casal, empurrando o irmão e o cunhado para andarem mais rápido, antes que Sage tivesse um rompante de nervosismo e resolvesse dar cabo à vida de seu gêmeo.

Sage estava boquiaberto, assustado demais para esboçar qualquer reação. Albafica suspirou, pousando uma das mãos na coxa do mais velho e debruçando-se por cima deste, fechando a porta e travando-a, antes que o tibetano resolvesse sair dali. Não que ele não quisesse ao menos adiar a conversa que teriam, mas tinha certeza de que não seria bom se Sage decidisse ir atrás dos garotos naquele momento.

- Buddha Celestial... você ouviu o que aquele garoto disse, Alba? O meu garotinho está namorando! Ele só tem doze anos, isso não devia estar acontecendo!

- Ele está crescendo, Sage... é natural que tenha esse tipo de relacionamento.

- Mas... o que eles chamam de namoro? O que os meninos de hoje fazem? Na idade dele eu nem pensava nisso. Anos mais tarde é que eu pensaria em como faria para pedir a mãe dele em noivado!

- Você cresceu em um vilarejo, Sage. Na cidade, as coisas são diferentes. É normal namorar, se conhecer...

- Se conhecer? Como assim, Alba? – Sage estava escandalizado com o que o holandês dizia.

- Assim como os adultos, os jovenzinhos também se conhecem... ficam uns com os outros para saberem como é, se um dá certo com o outro, essas coisas...

- Conhecer em que sentido, Alba? – O rosto do tibetano estava subitamente vermelho, e ele dava sinais de que estava prestes a sair em uma verdadeira cruzada contra aquele garoto loiro, que se declarou namorado do seu filho.

- Sage, não é o que você está pensando! Eu quis dizer que é normal que eles andem por aí de mãos dadas, que queriam passar mais tempo um com o outro, beijarem-se... imagino que só. Por enquanto, claro! – Albafica não conseguiu segurar o riso ao notar o cenho de Sage tremer pelo nervosismo.

- Eu não quero pensar no que vem depois. Definitivamente, não quero. – Sage cerrou os olhos, suspirando e recostando a cabeça na poltrona do carro, pensativo.

- Então, acho que não tem jeito. Terei de ir para a sua casa com você. Eu queria adiar essa conversa um pouco, mas, talvez, seja melhor dizer de uma vez por todas. Cheguei à conclusão de que pode até ser um gesto egoísta, mas não estou disposto a abrir mão do _meu_ homem para uma garota mimada, mesmo que ela esteja esperando um filho dele.

- Alba... é você quem eu amo. Mesmo que ela esteja grávida, nós vamos dar um jeito. E eu quero que saiba que, mesmo se eu tiver outro filho de sangue, não desistirei de adotar um filho com você. Nós teremos o _nosso_ filho. Estamos resolvidos assim?

- Sim, estamos.

xxxxx

Lune sustentava o olhar violáceo no dourado de Minos, os cabelos platinados de ambos se misturando de forma que era impossível distingui-los. O cheiro de suor, esperma e sangue se misturava nas narinas do agente, que se perguntava mais uma vez que raios estava fazendo naquela cama junto ao homem que já deveria ter prendido. Oportunidades foram várias, mas ele procurava adiá-las ao máximo.

- Pele de alabastro tingida de cor de sangue... é tão belo quando o ar lhe falta... – Com um olhar predador, Minos demonstrava a sua satisfação em ser admirado pelo outro. Tapou as narinas dele antes de roubar-lhe mais um beijo intenso, separando os lábios dos dele apenas quando sentiu que o corpo alheio contorcendo-se pela falta de ar. Mas orgulhoso, Lune não reclamava, pelo contrário, via com resignação o sofrimento que o outro lhe impunha.

Vindo de uma família pacata e tradicional, Lune nunca havia se aceitado como homossexual. Não conseguia perdoar a si próprio por não ser exatamente aquilo que os outros esperavam dele. Escondia da família os seus romances, que, por sua vez, sempre terminavam mal. Isso porque seus parceiros eram geralmente homens sádicos, uma vez que ele não conseguia sentir prazer em ser tratado com carinho. Pelo contrário, quando maltratado, era como se a dor fosse o justo castigo que ele recebia pelo prazer sexual, e o jovem norueguês conseguia se libertar de todos os seus pudores para desfrutar do contato físico com outro homem daquela forma doentia.

Minos era o homem dos sonhos de Lune, naturalmente sádico, naturalmente louco, naturalmente intenso como apenas ele sabia ser. E justamente por notar o imenso prazer que causava no outro com os seus "castigos" é que Minos estava encantado por ele. Mas havia um _pequeno_ detalhe... Lune estava procrastinando seu trabalho, estava agindo de uma forma que não deveria agir e que nunca havia agido antes, e havia se deixado levar completamente pela paixão arrebatadora que sentia pelo compatriota. Subitamente, estalou um sonoro tapa no rosto de Minos, bem onde já estava inchado pelo soco que Sage acertou em cheio mais cedo, estreitando os olhos enquanto ele gargalhava cinicamente.

- A que devo esse tapa, René? Está nervoso por que não consegue dizer claramente o quanto me ama?

- É porque acho que você apanhou pouco, _querido_.

- Não foi você quem o interrompeu, _querido_?

- Sim, mas me arrependi depois. Por que você tinha de mexer com o namorado do seu ex?

- Para irritar o meu ex.

- E por que irritá-lo se você tem a mim? Não sou o _suficiente_ para você? Reconheço que jamais vi um homem tão belo quanto ele, mas está claro que ele não dá a mínima para você!

- Sim, e é por isso mesmo. Não preciso mais dele.

- Se não precisa dele, por que perde seu tempo indo atrás?

- Porque quero quebrá-lo.

- Anh?

- Quero me vingar porque ele foi embora sem a minha permissão. Só irei parar quando conseguir quebrá-lo inteiro.

- E... desde quando ele precisava da sua permissão para coisa alguma?

- Desde o momento em que ele foi salvo por mim. Ele pertence a mim.

- Ouça bem, Minos: se algum dia eu precisar da sua ajuda para sobreviver, deixe-me abandonado para morrer, ok? Serei autossuficiente nem que seja no inferno, que fique bem claro.

xxxxx

Fim deste capítulo!

Gostou? Mande seu review, please!

Grande abraço, Nathalie Chan


	5. Aprendendo a confiar

Muito obrigada à querida Haru-Chan pelo review, e ao meu fofíssimo Orphelin pela revisão e pelo review, espero que todos gostem do novo capítulo, que será um tanto tenso por sinal! Grande abraço a todos, até mais!

**Aprendendo a confiar**

- Então você não mandou o Shion dizer para o Mu quem é o pai dele?

- Eu já falei, você é surdo? Não tem como pedir pra ele fazer isso!

- É claro que tem! Eu sabia que não ia adiantar nada você ir conversar com ele. Da próxima vez, eu mesmo vou.

- Nada disso. Ele é doente do coração, seu idiota! Acha que o Mu vai ficar feliz se alguma coisa acontecer com o pai dele?

- Você só diz isso porque fica se derretendo todo pelo Shion!

- Não fico nada!

- Você acha que eu sou burro?

- Deve ser, porque dizer para o Sage que está namorando do Mu foi burrice. Você tem minhoca na cabeça? Se não fosse o Albafica ali, aposto que ele ia te levantar pelos cabelos.

- Não ia nada! Aquele covarde nem tem coragem de dizer que é o verdadeiro pai do Mu.

- Eu não ia ficar contando com isso se fosse você.

- Você é outro covarde! Está aí se borrando de medo dele.

- É claro que sou! Você já viu quantas espadas ele tem em casa? Eu que não ia querer brigar com ele.

- Tem umas que são de decoração. De verdade mesmo, só umas três.

- E daí? Três já é demais para um homem só! Pra te matar, ele só precisa de uma... ou nem disso.

Só então os gêmeos ouviram as batidas insistentes à porta. Shaka a abriu, deparando-se com a figura irritadiça do pai, que queria esganar os filhos pelo alvoroço logo quando ele havia chegado com a mulher e o enteado em casa. Felizmente, o pequeno francês não havia entendido nada da conversa, por não entender quase nada de inglês.

Contrariados pela interrupção repentina, os gêmeos saíram do quarto, que, a partir de então, dividiriam com o mais novo "irmão", e desceram até a sala, onde se surpreenderam com a beleza dos recém-chegados cujos cabelos eram intensamente ruivos. O garoto, que era apenas alguns meses mais velho do que os gêmeos e parecia-se bastante com a mãe, manteve-se sério durante toda a conversa que o padrasto teve com a "família", isto é, quando o homem lhe fitava e dizia as coisas em francês.

- Camus, meu filho Asmita aprendeu o idioma francês com a mãe, então, poderá ajudá-lo a aprender o inglês. Já o meu outro filho, Shaka, não fala francês, por mais que o entenda com clareza. De qualquer forma, sugiro que conte mais com Asmita. Você logo entenderá o motivo.

Asmita riu ao ver a carranca de Shaka, tendo a absoluta certeza de que o irmão havia compreendido perfeitamente bem a "mensagem" do pai. A verdade era que Shaka, assim como Asmita, e devido à insistência da mãe, também sabia falar o francês muito bem. Mas, ele preferia _fingir_ que não, uma vez que não concordava em ter que se comunicar em outro idioma com os franceses, ao menos enquanto estivesse em seu próprio país. Afinal, quando em Roma, aja como os romanos. Logo, quando na Inglaterra, que fale como os ingleses.

xxxxx

- Pai? Posso entrar? – Mu estranhou não haver ninguém para recebê-lo em casa e bateu na porta do quarto de Shion e Dohko, aguardando que um deles o atendesse. Sorriu ao ver Dohko abrir a porta, mas logo correu preocupado até o pai, depois de encontrá-lo deitado sobre a cama como se estivesse doente, sem falar no incomum olhar triste que carregava.

- Papai, o que foi? – O garoto se sentou na beirada da cama e levou a mão ao rosto do pai, acariciando-lhe a face pálida. Shion tomou a mão do menino e a beijou, sorrindo levemente.

- Não foi nada, Mu. Só estou um pouco cansado.

- Eu não sou mais criança, pai. Esse tipo de mentira não cola mais. – O rapazinho suspirou, deitando a cabeça no colo do pai, que passou a mexer em seus cabelos compridos.

- Verdade? Fala então o que você é.

- Um pré-adolescente, claro!

- Hum... e é por isso que parou de cortar o cabelo?

- Sim! Quero que fique bem grande quando eu crescer.

- Vai ficar igualzinho ao do Sage.

- Tomara, viu? – Mu sorriu alegremente, surpreendendo-se ao ver os olhos do pai repletos de lágrimas.

- Mu... você acha que eu... sou um bom pai?

- O melhor pai do mundo! – E se levantou para segredar no ouvido de Shion, em um murmúrio: - E o Doh também... mas não conta pra ele.

Shion riu alto, achando graça ao ver Mu ficar todo vermelho. Continuou rindo ainda mais do segredo, sem entender o porquê do filho ter vergonha de dizer abertamente a Dohko como se sentia em relação a ele. O garoto fez uma expressão ofendida, encarando o pai em repreensão.

- Do que está rindo, amor?

- Segredo! É segredo, meu amor. – Apesar de curioso, Dohko sentiu-se aliviado ao notar que o marido estava um pouco melhor. Depois da conversa séria com Asmita, era bom vê-lo sorrindo novamente.

xxxxx

Albafica sorriu de canto assim que percebeu Sage cerrar os olhos e suspirar demoradamente, depois de entrarem no elevador na companhia de mais sete pessoas. E o trajeto até o décimo andar nunca pareceu tão distante para Sage, que franzia ainda mais o cenho quando o elevador parava nos andares anteriores, deixando uma ou outra pessoa. O holandês, indiferente àquela questão, parecia mais compenetrado em ler as feições de Sage, passando a distinguir claramente os instantes em que o mais velho estava tranquilo, ou o contrário, quando estava nervoso. Estava tão perdido em suas análises que não percebeu quando o elevador chegou ao andar de Sage, que praticamente pulou para fora da cabine e saiu lhe puxando pelo corredor, sem parar para observá-lo.

O holandês também já havia percebido o quanto Sage ficava desconcertado quando ele o fitava de forma sedutora. O tibetano, nessas ocasiões, o encarava; depois olhava a pintinha no canto esquerdo do seu rosto, logo abaixo dos olhos; e, por fim, descia até seus lábios, não necessariamente nessa ordem. O empresário sempre o observava, como que encantado, e a ansiedade ficava estampada nos olhos verdes do mais alto quando se encontravam em locais públicos. Sabia bem o porquê de Sage não olhá-lo naquele momento. O homem temia perder o controle antes de trancarem-se dentro do apartamento. E, de fato, o enorme homem só voltou o olhar para ele quando atravessaram a porta e esta foi trancada.

Os braços de Sage, antes hesitantes pelos pontos em suas costas, logo envolveram Albafica em um forte abraço, erguendo o holandês para trazê-lo na altura dos lábios afoitos pelo beijo intenso que era iniciado. Completamente entregue, o mais jovem se deixava levar pelo mar de emoções que as carícias do outro lhe provocavam, o desejo lhe ardendo pelo corpo conforme as mãos hábeis e firmes do outro lhe tateavam. Era puro desejo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, carinho.

As mãos, assim como o beijo, pareciam incoerentes. Era como se Sage estivesse em dúvida entre ser manso ou feroz, como se esperasse que o próprio Albafica lhe demonstrasse como gostaria de ser tratado naquele momento. O holandês mordiscou os lábios do mais alto, prendendo o lábio inferior deste entre seus dentes para sugá-lo com gosto, no que sentiu o quadril do parceiro se arquear, prensando a firme ereção contra o seu corpo. Os dedos finos abriram a calça social e enfiaram-se dentro da cueca do empresário, apertando o membro pulsante que denunciava o quanto seu dono necessitava de alívio.

Albafica sussurou no ouvido do amado o que desejava que este fizesse a partir dali, tendo seu desejo quase que prontamente atendido. O holandês sabia bem como convencer o outro a atendê-lo, tanto que umedeceu os lábios indecentemente com a ponta da língua enquanto os seus olhos permaneciam presos no olhar verde de Sage, que acompanhava cada movimento seu. Não demorou e os braços do tibetano desceram Albafica até o chão, para, em seguida, empurrá-lo de encontro ao sofá mais próximo, tratando de retirar os próprios sapatos antes de se aproximar apenas para desfrutar um pouco mais do olhar intenso do outro.

Sage observou atentamente quando Albafica se ajoelhou diante dele, com um sorriso lascivo de quem se divertia com a óbvia ansiedade alheia, por mais que estivesse ansioso também. O holandês tomou, outra vez, o enorme membro do outro em sua mão, abocanhando-lhe com os lábios ainda úmidos e descendo por toda a sua extensão, distribuindo chupadas com extrema habilidade. O tibetano gemia alto e grunhia, enfiando-se ainda mais na boca de Albafica, enquanto a língua atrevida deste se movimentava para intensificar o prazer do mais velho e levá-lo à loucura com aquela felação. De súbito, porém, Sage embrenhou uma das mãos nos cabelos do holandês, impedindo-o de se continuar o que fazia.

- Já chega, Alba! _Eu_ preciso me movimentar mais. – Disse ao se livrar da própria gravata e da camisa, livrando-se de qualquer outra peça de roupa logo depois. Começou a despir o outro também, roubando-lhe mais um beijo afoito. Tão logo terminou de desnudá-lo, Sage ergueu Albafica com seus braços e sentiu as penas do rapaz enlaçarem sua cintura. Prensou o corpo do mais jovem na parede, apartando o beijo, e lambeu os próprios dedos antes de inserir um deles no interior do outro. Voltou a beijá-lo e inseriu mais dois dedos ali, sorrindo lascivamente ao perceber que resquícios do sexo matutino ainda encontravam-se em uma parte mais profunda do amante, e que, agora, o lubrificava.

Assim que retirou os dedos, trocando um olhar intenso com Albafica, para certificar-se de que podia consumar o seu desejo de ambos, introduziu-se nele de uma só vez com impetuosidade. O holandês esmagou um grito em sua garganta antes mesmo que este pudesse vir à tona, ofegando enquanto tentava controlar a dor, sem deixar de encarar o mais velho, que saiu vagarosamente de dentro dele para, da mesma forma, penetrá-lo novamente. O contato visual entre ambos tornava tudo aquilo ainda mais intenso e mais cúmplice, um percebendo a intensidade dos sentimentos e do prazer do outro.

O tibetano logo aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, depois de perceber como os gemidos altos e pequenos gritos do holandês se intensificavam na medida em que seus movimentos ficavam mais rápidos e fortes. Sage prensava com violência o corpo de Albafica na parede enquanto uniam-se daquela forma intensa. Certa hora, o quadril do mais alto passou a se chocar com força contra as nádegas do jovem holandês, dando um ritmo frenético às estocadas, que levaram ambos a antigirem o ápice.

Sage diminuiu o ritmo gradualmente, mas não conseguiu parar de se movimentar. Tomou os lábios do amado em um beijo mais lento, seus braços ainda envolvendo o corpo menor, com carinho e firmeza, negando-se a permitir que o outro se apartasse dele. Quando tomou um pouco mais de fôlego e coragem, levantou-se, ainda carregando o companheiro, e foi em direção à cama. Deixou que seus corpos caíssem ali, ainda unidos, e aproveitou para estocar o outro lenta e profundamente mais uma vez, fazendo com que o rapaz deixasse escapar mais um grito meio abafado, já um tanto rouco. Passou a aproveitar da umidade do interior de Albafica para deslizar-se para dentro e para fora dele inúmeras vezes, sustentando aquele corpo pálido com seus braços para observá-lo melhor. Deleitava-se com os lábios entreabertos e o olhar indecente que o outro lhe dirigia enquanto era tomado.

O tibetano tomou a ereção do amado em uma de suas mãos e começou a movimentá-la com força, fazendo com que ele se derramasse ali. Também, continuou a estocá-lo mais algumas vezes até que se derramou dentro dele novamente. Sentia seu próprio sêmen transbordar do interior do mais novo, deslizando-se lentamente um pouco mais dentro dele antes de sair de vez. Albafica envolveu o pescoço do mais velho com seus braços e o puxou, selando-lhe os lábios. Os braços fortes o envolveram mais uma vez em um abraço, agora, ainda mais apertado.

O banho havia se transformado em uma desculpa para mais uma tórrida sessão de amor. Albafica se permitiu descansar sobre o corpo de Sage, os dois deitados na banheira, quase adormecendo de tão deliciosas que eram as carícias que recebia. Suas preocupações tinham desaparecido e ele não conseguia pensar em nada além do quanto era gostoso sentir-se amado. Já Sage sorria abobado, satisfeito em notar que Albafica finalmente parecia ter se entregado aos seus cuidados.

xxxxx

Dohko fazia companhia a Mu na porta do prédio em que moravam, enquanto o garoto aguardava a chegada do pai dos gêmeos. O mais velho tentava se esquivar das perguntas do mais novo a respeito do repentino mal-estar de Shion quando, finalmente, a família Heaton chegou. Como sempre, com uma pontualidade britânica, afinal, Charles Heaton, pai de Shaka e Asmita, e oficial do exército inglês, nunca se atrasava. Dohko suspirou aliviado quando o carro parou diante deles, interrompendo o assunto. Todavia, notaram um jovem ruivo sentado ao lado de Asmita.

- Bom dia, Mu! Olha só que irmão lindo que eu ganhei!

- Bom dia, Mita! Nossa, ele é lindo mesmo! – Mu sorriu, tentando ser gentil com o francês.

- _Bom_ _dia_, Mu. – Shaka replicou em tom ácido, no banco da frente, irritadíssimo.

- Eu já ia te dar bom dia também, seu bobo. Bom dia! – O tibetano estalou um beijo no rosto de Shaka, que apenas observou o namorado de canto de olho por alguns instantes e voltou a olhar para Camus em uma ameaça velada, como quem queria dizer que boa coisa não aconteceria se ele se aproximasse de Mu.

- Shaka... – O pai rosnou baixo ao ver o filho mais novo olhar feio para o enteado, por mais que o mesmo deixasse claro que não o atenderia. – Nós dois vamos ter uma conversa em particular quando chegarmos à escola.

- Não posso me atrasar, sou um estudante.

- Nem eu, que sou um oficial. – Ao pararem em um semáforo, o olhar do pai se voltou para o filho em uma ameaça semelhante àquela que Shaka fazia para Camus. Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita pelo gêmeo mais novo, que não teve opção a não ser concordar silenciosamente com o pai. O francês, que observava a tudo simultaneamente atento e atônito, logo constatou a quem aquele loiro havia puxado.

Assim que chegaram à escola, Asmita puxou Camus e Mu para fora do carro, observando o pai ralhar com Shaka de longe. Ele e Mu assistiam à briga com ansiedade enquanto Camus tentava adivinhar o que estava acontecendo. Na verdade, o ruivo não sabia bem o porquê de a mãe ter insistido tanto para que ele começasse logo com as aulas, levando em consideração que, certamente, ele não entenderia nada e nem conseguiria, a princípio, comunicar-se com os colegas.

- É por minha causa que estão brigando, não é? O seu irmão não gosta de mim. – O ruivo perguntou em francês, para Asmita, enquanto Mu já roia as unhas, sem desgrudar os olhos de Shaka.

- É, sim... não adianta eu dizer que não. – Asmita sorriu tristemente, sentindo pena do garoto francês. Ele parecia completamente perdido ali.

- Eu não queria ter saído da França, mas... minha mãe está feliz depois de tantos anos viúva, que, então... enfim... tanto faz.

- Não diga que tanto faz... eu gosto de você! O chato do Shaka pode dizer o que ele quiser, eu não vou te tratar mal só porque ele não gosta de você. – Asmita tentou animar o outro, observando Mu se aproximar do pai e do irmão, que já haviam terminado a conversa.

xxxxx

Albafica chegou mais cedo novamente ao laboratório, pois Sage tinha uma reunião com investidores e teve de ir para o escritório logo após o almoço. Sozinho na sala de estar, permitiu-se descansar numa enorme poltrona de couro branco por alguns minutos, até que um barulho chamou a sua atenção. Espantou-se ao notar um conhecido par de olhos dourados e semicobertos por uma franja platinada sobre si.

- Tirando um cochilo, Alba? A noite deve ter sido longa, hum? – O holandês se ergueu imediatamente, fuzilando o norueguês com o olhar. O observou de cima a baixo enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para se sentar ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Minos? Onde arrumou esse uniforme?

- Funcionário novo, oras! Ou você não acha que eu tenho capacidade para trabalhar em um lugar como este? Pior! Talvez não goste da ideia de trabalharmos juntos, não é?

- De novo, não. É sério, Minos, você deveria se tratar. Não sei que graça você vê em fazer isso comigo. Você sabe quantas vezes eu precisei pedir demissão por sua culpa?

- Sete vezes... ou oito, se você desejar incluir o seu atual emprego na lista.

Albafica mexeu nervosamente nos cabelos, respirando profundamente, e se conteve para não agredir o ex-namorado ali mesmo. Minos, por sua vez, continuava ostentando aquele sorriso sádico nos lábios. Tudo bem que o pisciano era uma pessoa muito pacífica, mas toda aquela loucura já tinha ultrapassado o limite. Tudo aquilo já havia lhe causado sofrimento demais.

Algumas vezes, chegou, até mesmo, a cogitar algo de muito ruim, como tirar a vida do ex-namorado, tamanho era o desespero que sentia. Pensava que seria melhor sofrer pela consequência desse seu ato que aturar o norueguês atormentando-o o resto da vida. Sem falar no perigo que o outro representava para as demais pessoas. Mas, não tinha coragem nem conseguia sentir raiva o suficiente para tanto. Estava cansado, mas não odiava o louco diante de si a ponto de transformar-se num assassino.

Na verdade, tinha remorso por não ter conseguido perceber aquilo no que o outro estava se tornando, assim como, consequentemente, por não ter conseguido ajudá-lo. Sentia-se culpado pelas mudanças de Minos, uma vez que, querendo ou não, elas aconteceram depois de estarem juntos. Queria ver o ex-namorado bem, tanto que a aproximação entre ele e Lune, depois do susto inicial, havia acendido uma pequena esperança em Albafica, no sentido de acreditar que, talvez, a loucura de Minos pudesse ser curada.

- Aquele rapaz que estava com você... ele sabe que você veio atrás de mim?

- O que você acha? – Minos riu da pergunta do outro, achando a resposta óbvia demais para ser dita.

- Como imaginei. Não acha arriscado demais ficar atrás de mim se você tem um amante agora? Quer perdê-lo?

- Não quero e não vou. Mas ainda temos contas a acertar... não é como se a coisa mais divertida do mundo fosse correr atrás de você.

- Ah, não é? Então, por que se esforça tanto? E por que machuca outras pessoas que não tem nada a ver com tudo isso?

- Porque você é amaldiçoado, Alba. Não posso deixá-lo viver uma vida normal. A sua sina é deixar um rastro de sangue por onde passa. E eu, obviamente, sou a pessoa encarregada de fazer o seu destino se cumprir.

- A minha maior maldição é você, seu maldito! – Albafica subitamente se levantou da poltrona, andando em círculos numa vã tentativa de se acalmar. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, as memórias ruins de tudo o que já havia passado ao lado do outro lhe esmagando o peito. Sentia-se culpado pela morte dos pais biológicos e do pai adotivo, bem como do diretor do orfanato em que vivia com Minos. O norueguês sempre lhe dizia que ninguém teria morrido se não fosse a maldição que carregava consigo, tanto que ele acabava se perguntando se tudo aquilo realmente não fazia sentido, já que o próprio Minos, único amigo e namorado que ele teve durante anos, havia se tornado um louco.

- Jogando a sua culpa em mim, Alba? – Minos tocou o rosto do holandês e teve a mão retirada dali à força, depois de ser estapeada. Albafica o empurrou para longe de si, fazendo Minos retornar com o mesmo sorriso sádico de antes.

- Você não vai descansar enquanto eu não ficar tão louco quanto você, não é? É isso o que você quer? Por que tanta obsessão por mim?

- Porque você é o meu fantoche e, como já comentei, eu sou o responsável por fazer sua sina se cumprir. Não posso permitir que faça o que bem entender, compreendeu? Estamos atados por alguma relação cármica. - Minos se aproximou novamente, sussurrando aquelas últimas palavras no ouvido de Albafica, que sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar de medob.

- Alba? – Mary entrou na sala, surpreendendo-se ao ver alguém tão próximo de Albafica, que não tinha o costume de permitir a aproximação de ninguém tão facilmente. No mesmo momento, os braços do pisciano começaram a tremer e Minos o abraçou, como que carinhosamente, deixando a mulher ainda mais boquiaberta.

- Se você não me abraçar também, ela vai perceber todo o seu nervosismo, idiota... – Minos voltou a sussurrar no ouvido do holandês, que atendeu ao seu pedido de imediato na tentativa de parar de tremer. – Acho que ele está emocionado por ter encontrado um velho amigo no serviço. Não é, Alba? – comentou com a mulher, que tinha se aproximado um pouco mais.

- Sim. – Albafica disse sem muita convicção. Estava mais preocupado com o que Minos poderia fazer à gestante, caso ela não se afastasse logo.

- Quantos meses, Mary?

- Cinco meses. – A mulher deslizou a mão pela enorme barriga, sorridente, sem notar que Albafica começou a tremer ainda mais ao escutar a pergunta. – Como você sabe o meu nome?

- O Alba me contou. Ele é muito tímido, mas realmente se importa com você. – Minos abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver a mulher sorrir e Albafica se remexer entre os seus braços. Foi quando o pisciano finalmente tomou coragem para se afastar do abraço do norueguês, pronto para puxá-lo para longe da mulher.

- Com licença, Mary! Cuidaria disso por mim até eu voltar? Por favor, preciso conversar com o meu amigo Minos a sós.– Ao passarem por Mary, Albafica rapidamente retirou o celular do bolso e depositou nas mãos da mulher, o que, para ela, foi o cúmulo da estranheza. Ela se virou para perguntar a Albafica o que estava acontecendo e notou o quanto o rapaz estava trêmulo enquanto arrastava o "amigo" para fora da sala.

- Alguma coisa não está certa. O que eu faço com isso? – A mulher perguntou para si mesma em voz baixa, sentindo-se tonta pelo nervosismo. Sentou-se, desbloqueando o aparelho ao deslizar o dedo pela tela. Apesar de não se achar no direito, abriu a agenda de Albafica, para, então, decidir ler as mensagens dele. Encontrou inúmeras mensagens de um tal Sage e Shion, percebendo, pelo teor delas, que o primeiro era o namorado de Albafica enquanto o segundo era apenas um amigo.

A mulher decidiu telefonar para Sage, mas se deteve por alguns instantes, questionando-se sobre o que diria ao outro. Seria obviamente estranho dizer ao namorado de Albafica que este havia saído com outro homem. Porém, a intuição dela pedia para ligar e foi o que ela fez. Discou o número de Sage e o aparelho tocou várias vezes até que fosse atendido.

- Amor, eu ainda estou em reunião. Posso ligar daqui a pouco? – Sage estranhou a falta de resposta, pois a mulher estava nervosa demais para falar. – Alba? Albafica? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sage... aqui é a Mary, colega de trabalho do Alba. Eu não sei o que dizer... desculpa... mas é que... o Alba saiu com um rapaz chamado Minos e deixou o celular comigo. Ele não me pediu para telefonar, mas... ele estava tremendo muito. Foi tudo muito estranho!

- Para onde eles foram, você sabe?

- Não sei!

- Mesmo assim, muito obrigado, Mary! Fez bem em me ligar. Só não ligue para o Shion e nem diga nada a ele sobre isso se ele telefonar, tudo bem?

xxxxx

Ao levar Minos para fora do laboratório, Albafica foi completamente rendido por ele, ameaçado com um canivete que o outro carregava consigo. Quando entraram no carro de Minos, este mostrou ao holandês uma injeção que havia preparado e que continha, de acordo com ele, uma substância abortiva. A intenção era usá-la para ameaçá-lo, isto é, se ele não tivesse saído de perto da mulher por vontade própria.

- Que olhar é esse, Alba?

- Você não seria tão baixo assim, seria?

- Não se você fosse colaborar. Era a minha última alternativa, caso você bancasse o difícil. Mas também serve de advertência, caso você queira fugir de mim de novo. Sabe como é... dificilmente o feto sairia vivo se eu injetasse isso naquela mulher. Mas... mudando de assunto... e o seu amigo Shion? Fiquei sabendo que ele é hipertenso. Imagino que uma alta dose de adrenalina não faria muito bem a ele. Qual o seu parecer a esse respeito, já que é um excelente bioquímico?

- Você está blefando, Minos. Tudo bem que você já me ameaçou diversas vezes e até machucou outras pessoas além de mim. Mas, você não seria capaz de coisas assim... recuso-me a acreditar nisso.

- Será mesmo, Alba? – Minos sorriu dubiamente, beijando a face do acompanhante. – Se eu fosse você, não me testaria. Imagine só... mais duas mortes... ou três, quem sabe?

- Para que lugar você está me levando?

- Que pergunta idiota! É lógico que para um tipo de lugar que nós já frequentamos juntos muitas vezes. Quero reviver os velhos tempos. O que acha?

Albafica respirou fundo ao ouvir a resposta, perguntando-se o que Mary teria feito com seu celular. Será que ela tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer? Será que Sage conseguiria entrar em contato com Lune? Será que o policial chegaria a tempo? Aliás, será que o policial realmente prenderia Minos?

De repente, o holandês pousou seu olhar sobre o canivete do outro. Não lhe pareceu má ideia matá-lo naquele momento. Mas, não... não queria aquilo. Tinha de haver outro caminho para conseguir tirar o ex-namorado de sua vida de uma vez por todas. Como já tinha acontecido das outras vezes, não tinha aprendido a odiá-lo a tal ponto de cometer uma loucura.

Outra possibilidade seria ele mesmo dar um fim à sua vida. Todo aquele sofrimento acabaria, não? Não lhe pareceu má ideia, afinal, se ele morresse, tudo estaria terminado e ninguém mais sofreria por conta dele. A maldição que ele carregava, como Minos fazia questão de lembrá-lo o tempo todo, teria um fim junto a ele. Mas... morrer logo agora, quando tudo parecia correr tão bem? Se não tivesse no peito a sensação de que tinha finalmente conseguido uma família de verdade, tudo seria tão mais fácil.

Por hora, acabou decidindo deixar tudo nas mãos dos outros, pela primeira vez. Confiaria e esperaria, com os resquícios de esperança que ainda tinha, até que alguém viesse em seu socorro.

xxxxx

Muito obrigada a todos!

Gostou deste capítulo?

Então deixe o seu comentário, please!

Grande abraço,

Nathalie Chan


	6. Obsessão

Gostaria de agradecer ao meu querido carneirinho Orphelin pela revisão, pelo review, e pelas ideias acerca da relação Minos-Aiacos-Radamanthys, que tanto me ajudaram neste capítulo e no próximo que sairá na próxima semana. Agradeço também à Chibi Haru-Chan pelo apoio constante! Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo, que está bem tenso por sinal! Beijocas, até mais!

**Obsessão**

Sage mirou o celular, estático por alguns instantes, em meio ao grupo de investidores. Um silêncio constrangedor havia tomado conta do recinto, uma vez que o presidente da empresa havia interrompido a reunião de negócios que já durava mais de uma hora para atender a uma chamada telefônica pessoal. Sob olhares atônitos, Sage levantou-se de súbito, discando um número em seu aparelho.

- Peço desculpas aos senhores, tenho um problema de família urgente a resolver. – Informou aos presentes sem desviar o olhar do aparelho e saiu apressadamente, deixando os companheiros para trás. A secretária correu atrás dele, desesperada, sem saber o que deveria fazer naquela situação.

- Sr. Kahdro, por favor, espere! O que eu devo fazer?

- Chame o meu assessor imediatamente. Diga a ele que deverá assumir o meu lugar na reunião, porque não devo retornar hoje.

- Mas, Sr. Kahdro!

- Sem mas. Sem perguntas! Faça como eu orientei! – A mulher desistiu de qualquer pergunta ao perceber que Sage apertava o botão do elevador insistentemente, algo que ela nunca havia presenciado antes. Sempre havia imaginado que o presidente da empresa era um homem calmo em quaisquer circunstâncias, apesar de ser extremamente severo também.

O enorme homem adentrou rapidamente o elevador, continuando a discar um número em seu aparelho, proferindo um xingamento em seu idioma natal ao perceber que havia perdido o sinal dentro da cabine. Recostou as costas na parede, tirando a chave do carro do bolso enquanto inspirava profundamente, tentando se acalmar um pouco para raciocinar claramente.

Quando finalmente desceu do elevador, ia digitar novamente o número de Lune no aparelho, mas foi interrompido por uma ligação do seu gêmeo, que, por conta do nervosismo, ele não atendeu. Voltou a discar o número do agente. Ocupado. Viu o nome do gêmeo novamente no visor e respirou fundo ao perceber que ele não desistiria de falar consigo.

- Hakurei, não posso falar agora! Ligo mais tarde! – Sage suspirou ao ouvir o irmão perguntar o que estava acontecendo, afirmando que sua voz estava estranha. Seria inútil tentar convencê-lo de que nada havia ocorrido, mas também não havia tempo para conversa.

- Nada, nada! Depois conversamos, ok? Preciso fazer um telefonema agora, até mais! – E desligou, voltando a discar o número de Lune, que, depois de muitas tentativas, finalmente atendeu. Explicou ao agente que Albafica havia sido sequestrado por Minos, detalhando a ele o que havia acontecido na medida em que destravava o carro e dirigia até a casa do agente. Ao chegar ao prédio, tocou a campainha e subiu, observando o rapaz de cabelos platinados entre quatro notebooks ligados simultaneamente, falando ao telefone.

- Aiacos, estou a caminho do hotel. Peço que envie reforços, não sei se conseguirei lidar com Minos sozinho, há a possibilidade de que ele use Albafica como refém se estiver encurralado. Ahm? Você e Radamanthys? Não há necessidade de dois supervisores! E se vocês se ferirem? Não, não estou questionando as suas ordens. Está bem, estou a caminho.

Sage arregalou os olhos diante da conversa de Lune com o supervisor, espantado ao dar-se conta de que Albafica corria o risco de ser usado como refém pelo louco que o havia raptado. Observou o agente vestir um colete a prova de balas e jogar outro para ele, vestindo um cinturão onde estavam duas pistolas e munição, além de spray de pimenta e gás lacrimogêneo. Tratou de vestir o colete, percebendo que o agente tinha a certeza de que não conseguiria se esquivar de levá-lo consigo, ou que, talvez, o quisesse levar para certificar-se de que concluiria o seu trabalho.

- Sage, eu o levarei comigo se você desejar, mas peço que não faça nenhuma besteira. Dentre as informações que tenho sobre Minos, tive conhecimento de que ele é um excelente atirador. Ele provavelmente está armado. Qualquer movimento impensado pode resultar em uma tragédia, o que fui preparado para evitar.

O tibetano estreitou os olhos, tendo a certeza de que a situação não teria chegado àquele ponto se o agente diante de si não tivesse procrastinado seu trabalho. Mas discutir com ele naquele momento não ajudaria Albafica em nada, pelo contrário. Suspirou longamente, concordando com as instruções dele através de um aceno positivo feito com a cabeça, e seguiram no carro de Lune até o hotel.

O agente Balrog, por sua vez, perguntava-se como Aiacos, seu supervisor na Interpol, havia descoberto tão rápido o paradeiro de Minos, além do estranho fato de pedir ajuda a mais um de seus superiores. Outro fato a ser levado em consideração era que alguns dados sobre Minos pareciam não bater, ou melhor, pareciam ter sido manipulados para ocultarem algumas informações que, certamente, não queriam que vazassem.

xxxxx

- Fique à vontade, Alba. – Minos abriu a porta do apartamento do hotel, aguardando que Albafica entrasse para trancá-la por dentro. O pisciano puxou uma cadeira para si junto à mesa, tentando ganhar algum tempo antes que o outro o forçasse a alguma outra coisa além de segui-lo até o quarto. Sentou-se na cadeira, cruzando as pernas automaticamente em seguida e disfarçando a ansiedade, que parecia dilacerá-lo por inteiro.

- O isolamento acústico deste lugar é perfeito, eu mesmo já o testei anteriormente. – Um sorriso sádico se alargou nos lábios do outro, no que ele puxou uma cadeira e a posicionou bem perto de Albafica, sentando-se. Quando os cabelos de Minos se afastaram da bochecha esquerda dele, o norueguês pôde notar o inchaço provocado pelo soco que Sage havia desferido ali no dia anterior.

- Por que não continua testando com ele, então? – A resposta saiu antes que Albafica pudesse pensar se ela irritaria ou não a Minos, e um breve momento de silêncio do outro pareceu se transformar em vários minutos para o pisciano, que já se preparava mentalmente para o pior.

- Eu quero continuar testando. Por isso mesmo, preciso me livrar dessa obsessão por você.

- Ah, então você reconhece que é obsessivo?

- Eu nunca neguei.

- Negava quando estávamos juntos. – Albafica suspirou aliviado, percebendo que tinha conseguido puxar um assunto que renderia algum tempo a mais. Todo e qualquer instante, durante aquele momento, poderia ser alguma vantagem para que alguém viesse socorrê-lo.

- Aquilo não era obsessão, era zelo.

- Minos, você me mantinha trancado em casa. Acha que isso é normal? Chama isso de zelo?

- E você acha que é normal ver o seu namorado ser assediado por outras pessoas onde quer que ele vá? Será que você é o único que não percebe como isso acontece o tempo todo?

- É claro que eu percebo, Minos! Você sabe que eu tenho sofrido por isso desde muito tempo atrás...

- E, mesmo assim, não percebe que eu mantinha você trancado para que não sofresse ainda mais?

- Eu sempre percebi que era essa a sua intenção, mas nunca concordei com os seus métodos.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser sobre os meus métodos, mas eles sempre funcionaram.

- Sim, mas também me isolaram de todas as pessoas! Você não consegue reconhecer que eu sofria por isso também? – Albafica suspirou, tentando compreender porque, na mente doentia de Minos, era absolutamente normal que este lhe mantivesse longe do contato com outras pessoas e que lhe privasse da possibilidade de ter amigos.

- Você realmente precisava delas, Alba? Precisava daqueles seus amigos idiotas que viviam esperando uma oportunidade para tornarem a amizade mais _íntima_?

- Minos, você bem sabe que eu nunca te traí, ou trairia. Mesmo quando o nosso relacionamento estava ruindo, eu jamais enganei você.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Mas quantas vezes algum _amigo_ seu tentou te agarrar? Quantos fingiram querer apenas sua amizade? Quantas vezes eu vi você se machucar por causa disso? E você continua se machucando...

- Eu prefiro me machucar a viver isolado, Minos! Entenda de uma vez por todas, eu não preciso que você vigie todos os meus passos!

- Eu não tenho como deixar de vigiá-lo, Alba. Você não entende... você nunca entendeu tudo o que eu fiz por você...

- E você também nunca me entendeu! Será que você não poderia me deixar seguir em frente? Será que você não poderia seguir em frente? Nós dois sabemos que não conseguimos nos entender. Não é melhor que cada um seja feliz à sua maneira, Minos?

- Eu não consigo, Alba. Não quando o vejo. Não quando me lembro de você. Tenho vontade de amá-lo, quebrá-lo, matá-lo, tudo ao mesmo tempo... e eu também já perdi muito por você, por mais que você mesmo não saiba.

- Minos, isso acontece porque você nunca se deu algum tempo para digerir o fim do nosso relacionamento. Se você tomasse alguma distância de mim, o tempo se encarregaria de mostrá-lo que não estávamos felizes juntos e que podemos manter uma amizade sem maiores problemas.

- Amizade? Você acha que eu seria seu amigo? Consegue me imaginar visitando você e o seu namoradinho? Não seja ridículo!

- Você mesmo não encontrou outro rapaz e disse que não pretende perdê-lo?

- Você _realmente_ não entendeu. O que eu preciso fazer para você entender? Hum... será que a minha obsessão acabaria se eu fizesse um estrago no seu rostinho lindo?

Albafica sentiu calafrios com o sorriso doentio que se seguiu à declaração do outro, arregalando os olhos ao notar ele retirar um revólver de dentro do bolso interno da calça. Não teve tempo sequer para pensar em reagir, pois foi atingido na têmpora direita por uma coronhada muito forte, que lhe provocou a perda da consciência.

xxxxx

- Espere, eles ainda não chegaram. – Sage ia descer do carro quando a porta foi travada pelo agente cujos longos cabelos platinados estavam presos em uma trança. O tibetano cerrou os olhos e franziu o cenho, desistindo, definitivamente, da sua tentativa fenomenal de conter o próprio gênio difícil.

- Escute aqui, Lune... caso você já tivesse prendido o seu amante, Albafica não estaria nessa situação! E, agora, você me diz para esperar neste carro enquanto sabe-se lá o que está acontecendo? Ficou louco? Albafica está correndo risco de vida por sua culpa, seu irresponsável! – Sage suspirou ao ver os olhos violáceos do agente se arregalarem, percebendo que talvez tivesse se excedido um pouco.

- Sage... embora eu não tenha culpa pela loucura do Minos, você tem toda a razão de me culpar por não tê-lo prendido antes. Minhas sinceras desculpas... eu falhei em meu trabalho. - O rapaz recostou a testa no volante, suspirando enquanto refletia sobre alguma forma de amenizar a situação que ele mesmo poderia ter evitado. – Eu poderei ser expulso da corporação, ou ser preso por desobedecer às ordens de dois superiores, mas você está certo. Não fui treinado para esperar nessas circunstâncias, tanto que não sei o porquê de terem ordenado que aguardássemos alguma nova instrução. Então, farei o que eu julgo ser o correto.

Sage se espantou ao ouvir a porta ser destravada, mas desceu rapidamente do automóvel, seguindo o policial que apresentou seus dados aos recepcionistas do hotel e, logo em seguida, correu para onde os elevadores ficavam.

xxxxx

Albafica abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça. Percebeu que sangrava devido ao líquido quente que escorria de forma lenta por sua têmpora direita, e, por reflexo, tentou levar sua mão ao local. Não conseguiu. Tentou se mover novamente, ainda sentindo tonturas pelo golpe que recebera na cabeça, quando, finalmente, notou que estava amarrado a uma enorme cama de casal.

- Me solta, Minos, por favor! – disse fracamente, com o único resquício de paciência que ainda lhe restava.

- Mas é claro que não tive todo o trabalho de amarrá-lo para depois soltá-lo. – Minos riu alto, observando as feições do ex-namorado se transformarem. Albafica o fitava com um olhar que beirava o ódio e o desprezo. – Este, sim, é o olhar de que eu mais gosto. Você não faz ideia do quanto esse seu olhar mortal é belo, faz?

- Pare com isso, Minos! Se o que você queria era me humilhar, saiba que já conseguiu o suficiente por hoje. Estou cansado... e minha cabeça está doendo.

- Suponho que sim, está sangrando bastante... – Minos tocou o local que sangrava com os dedos, lambendo o sangue e mirando o outro com um olhar lascivo.

- Você é doente! – Albafica vociferou, indignado com aquilo que via.

- Qual será o próximo passo, Alba? Você prefere que eu o quebre primeiro ou... – Debruçou-se sobre o holandês e enfiou uma de suas mãos dentro da calça dele. Apertou uma nádega, pouco depois a outra, e, por fim, deslizou com os dedos pela região mais íntima do rapaz, fazendo movimentos circulares.

- Você está blefando, não está? – O desespero voltou a tomar conta de Albafica, visto que Minos continuava a insinuar-se. Porém, foi com alívio que sentiu a mão do outro se afastar. Só não esperava pela bofetada, recebida no rosto, que veio como consequência.

- Que reação idiota é essa? Você não está amarrado? Por que não tenta se soltar? Reaja de acordo com a situação! Também quero ouvir o ruído dos seus ossos se quebrando, você se debatendo enquanto tenta se soltar de alguma forma...

Albafica cerrou os olhos, percebendo o quanto o outro estava alterado, e concluiu que obedecê-lo seria a única forma de deixá-lo mais calmo. Puxou os pulsos com força, revirando-se em uma vã tentativa de se desamarrar. Não foi o bastante!

Seu cotovelo, que estava voltado para trás, foi agarrado por Minos e puxado para frente com força, quebrando, imediatamente, os ossos que faziam a junção entre o braço e o antebraço. Albafica abafou um grito de dor na própria garganta, por mais que não conseguisse evitar as lágrimas que vertiam de seus olhos. Em meio a tudo, tentava se convencer de que ficaria bem, de que a dor que sentia não era tão grande quanto parecia. Precisava de mais tempo.

E Minos continuou com suas torturas tanto físicas quanto psicológicas até que, subitamente, virou-se para a direção contrária àquela que Albafica estava e retirou sua arma de dentro do bolso, apontando-a para a porta do quarto, que não demorou a ser aberta cautelosamente. Lune apareceu com sua arma direcionada a Minos, que sorrindo cínica e doentiamente, como somente ele conseguia, também mirava o agente.

- Por que será que eu não estou surpreso? Aliás, quem disse que eu estaria aqui? Aiacos? Radamanthys? Ou melhor, agentes Garuda e Wyvern?

- Tanto faz, Minos.O importante é que estou aqui neste momento.

- Você os desobedeceu, não foi? É por isso que eu passei a gostar muito de você. Nada o detém quando está determinado. Ninguém o convence do contrário quando tira as suas próprias conclusões...

Lune, por um lado, tentava conter sua surpresa frente aos conhecimentos de Minos sobre sua função; por outro, questionava-se a respeito do fato de seus superiores terem ocultado informações sobre o norueguês, que, ao que tudo indicava, os conhecia. Mas, como?

- Sim, eu os desobedeci. Agora, quero que me diga apenas a verdade... e saia, de uma vez por todas, de cima do Albafica.

- Está com ciúmes, Lune?

- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas... não é apenas por isso. – disse, soltando um suspiro demorado e desgostoso. – Você não tem amor-próprio? Não se envergonha por precisar forçar o rapaz a tanto? Sinceramente, não consigo entender o motivo para você feri-lo tanto. Você diz que gosta dele, mas só o machuca e machuca a si mesmo, não percebe? Não sente remorso algum pelas coisas que faz?

- De jeito nenhum!

Minos trincou os dentes de raiva ao ouvir as palavras do amante, erguendo-se da cama e andando na direção dele. Porém, parou ao ver Sage entrar apressadamente pela porta do quarto, correndo na direção da cama para acudir o namorado. Ergueu o punho no intento de atirar no homem mais velho, mas foi impedido por Lune, que atirou em seu braço.

Assim que a pistola caiu no chão e Minos curvou seu corpo, tamanha era a dor que sentia, Lune guardou a sua própria arma e retirou, de dentro do seu cinto tático, uma espécie de chicote, que, mesmo à distância, conseguiu enroscar no braço de Minos e, num movimento rápido, puxá-lo com toda sua força, deslocando o ombro do norueguês. Observando que ainda assim o rapaz tentava resistir, mesmo depois de todos os danos que recebera, não sobrou alternativa, para o agente, senão apertar um botão na base do aparelho, que soltou uma grande descarga elétrica e fez, finalmente, o outro cair ao chão, sentindo-se desorientado. Aos poucos, o norueguês foi voltando a si.

- Bala de borracha e um _teaser_ bem fetichista? – Mesmo na situação em que se encontrava, não deixou de debochar. – Nenhuma arma letal? Sério mesmo? – E voltou a rir. – Você não seguiu as instruções e pegou leve demais comigo. Sabe que poderia ter morrido se eu realmente quisesse atirar em você, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas quis acreditar que você não teria coragem para isso.

- Realmente! Até porque não sou nenhum necrófilo. Prefiro você bem vivinho e servindo aos meus caprichos. – Resmungou enquanto tentava se reestabelecer. – Desde o começo, eu tive inúmeras oportunidades para matá-lo, Lune... porém, a física entre nós dois foi tão boa que eu não pude deixar de querê-lo ao meu lado. Aconteceu o mesmo com você, não foi? Haha!

- Estenda os braços para a frente, por favor! – Lune tentou disfarçar, de certa forma, o desconforto que sentia pela declaração e o olhar intenso que Minos lhe dirigia. Na verdade, mal podia acreditar que tinham chegado àquele ponto, isto é, mesmo sabendo que o outro sabia das suas intenções.

- Irá me algemar pela frente? Pelas costas não é mais seguro? Posso até ficar quieto e obedecê-lo, mas quero um beijo como recompensa. O que acha?

Sage, que terminava de desamarrar Albafica com cuidado, para não machucá-lo mais, voltou o seu olhar para o casal de noruegueses e quase não acreditou no que viu. Lune capturou os pulsos de Minos e os algemou pelas costas, mas tudo enquanto tinha seu tronco colado ao do outro e trocavam um beijo superardente, como se estivessem a sós naquele quarto.

Albafica observava a cena sem muito espanto, tentando se concentrar em Sage para não ceder à dor e à tontura que teimavam em acometê-lo. Suspirou aliviado e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por suas faces quando o namorado finalmente conseguiu desamarrá-lo e o envolveu com cuidado nos braços. O holandês gemeu de dor ao tentar se mexer, vendo Sage pegar um dos lençóis e rasgá-lo para improvisar uma atadura para seu braço, que continuava solto.

E o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente até a chegada de mais dois agentes, que entraram sem qualquer aviso prévio. Um deles, o menor e de cabelos escuros, aproximou-se de Sage e Albafica enquanto o outro, mais alto e loiro, caminhou até o outro casal, pressionando uma pistola contra a cabeça de Minos ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava alguma coisa no ouvido desse.

Sage observou o nome Garuda escrito na identificação do agente que observava Albafica, dando instruções por telefone à equipe, ordenando aos médicos e enfermeiros que aguardassem no hall de entrada do prédio.

- Acho melhor vocês dois descerem. Uma ambulância já os aguarda.

- Ai... Aiacos, é mesmo você? – Albafica, ainda confuso pela aparição repentina de mais pessoas, fitou o agente, reconhecendo aos poucos como um antigo colega de orfanato e, também, amigo de Minos.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Não se preocupe, nós vamos dar um jeito no Minos.

- Dar um jeito? Vocês não vão...

- Não, não! Apenas faremos com que ele pare de persegui-lo, então, não precisa se preocupar mais. – Conversava com calma, notando a confusão do holandês. – Você sempre se preocupou demais com as pessoas ao seu redor, meu amigo. Chegou a hora de cuidar mais de si mesmo, não acha?

- Obrigado, Aiacos! Eu tenho me sentindo mais cansado do que de costume mesmo... – Albafica esboçou um sorriso, desfalecendo nos braços de Sage pouco depois.

O tibetano não perdeu mais tempo, erguendo o namorado no colo e correndo com ele pelo corredor, na direção dos elevadores. Demorou a percebeu que o corte na cabeça do companheiro ainda sangrava, xingando-se mentalmente pela falta de atenção em checar se o rapaz não tinha outro ferimento mais grave.

xxxxx

Lune observou Aiacos fechar a porta do quarto tão logo Sage saiu com Albafica, tendo um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquilo. Estava incomodado com a arma que Wyvern ainda pressionava contra a cabeça de Minos, mas, ali, eram dois de seus superiores e nada poderia fazer.

- Agora teremos uma _conversa_ sincera, nós quatro...

xxxxx

Fim deste capítulo

Muito obrigada, até mais!

Gostou? Então deixe seu review, please!

Grande Abraço,

Nathalie Chan


	7. Redenção

Muito obrigada ao meu carneirinho Orphelin pela revisão e pelo review. Espero que todos gostem deste capítulo. E feliz natal! Grande abraço a todos, até mais!

**Redenção**

- Aiacos... agora que cumpri com a minha missão, eu me entrego. Sei que cometi um grave erro, quando procrastinei com a prisão do Minos e me envolvi emocionalmente com ele. – O jovem agente estendeu os braços para o superior, que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas diante daquele gesto.

- E por que eu deveria prendê-lo? Não é da minha conta, desde que isso não prejudique no seu trabalho, com quem você se envolve. Tudo bem que demorou a concluir sua missão, mas, no final, você o prendeu. Faz ideia de quantos agentes já foram atrás dele e não conseguiram o mesmo que você? – E voltou sua atenção para Minos, embora, continuasse a falar com Lune. – Se bem que quem deve desculpas aqui, por tê-lo envolvido nisso, sou eu, ainda mais depois de alterar algumas informações e manter outras sob total sigilo. Sabíamos tanto que Minos não se deixaria enganar, caso você tivesse posse de todas as informações, quanto você mesmo não conseguiria lidar com a situação da mesma forma. Estou errado, Minos?

- Não. No início, eu ainda pensei que era apenas mais um agente enviado para me enganar, mas, aos poucos, percebi que vocês _mexeram seus pauzinhos _e convenceram Lune de que eu era um estelionatário perigoso a ser capturado. Falando nisso, que bando de amigos da _onça_ eu arranjei, hum? Colocaram a Interpol inteira na minha cola, seus desgraçados!

- E que alternativa nós tínhamos? Acha que temos tempo para cuidarmos de você e se suas trapalhadas? Ordenamos que deixasse Albafica em paz, mas o que você fez? Continuou a infernizá-lo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde e devido à sua obsessão doentia, alguém iria descobrir de onde você retirava todas as informações sobre ele e as pessoas com quem ele convivia. Não foi à toa que perdeu, até mesmo, o seu cargo de supervisor em razão dessa loucura toda.

- Então... Minos não é um criminoso procurado? – O jovem agente arregalou os olhos, espantado com a conversa e com a visível intimidade entre Minos e os dois supervisores.

- Não. – Aiacos suspirou, apontando o amigo que permanecia sentado no chão, na mira de Radamanthys. – Você está diante de um dos mais brilhantes agentes que a Interpol já teve. Mas, claro, ele é também o mais louco de todos os tempos. Minos era um dos três supervisores gerais, mas foi rebaixado a agente depois de quebrar muitas regras devido à sua obsessão doentia pelo Albafica, que começou em Londres. Foi transferido para a Grécia, mas jamais assumiu o posto. A questão é que ele é amigo do chefe. Não estávamos atrás dele para prendê-lo, mas porque não conseguimos ninguém com capacidade suficiente para substituí-lo.

- Resumindo, só viemos atrás deste desgraçado porque não aguentamos mais cuidar de todo o trabalho sozinhos.

- Não estão aguentando ou não dão conta mesmo? Haha!

- Quer morrer agora, Minos? Será um prazer lhe mandar para o inferno. – Radamanthys engatilhou a pistola, que mantinha encostada na cabeça do outro.

- O que dirá ao chefe se me matar, idiota? E o trabalho, como fará? A verdade é que você é vingativo por demais, meu amigo... quer a minha cabeça só porque eu atirei no seu namoradinho? Você é tão desproporcional! Nem foi num ponto vital, eu peguei leve com ele.

- Bem lembrado, devo pegar leve com você também. – Radamanthys subitamente apontou a arma para a perna de Minos. Lune arregalou os olhos ao notar o sorriso sádico nos lábios do loiro, quase tão sádico quanto o de Minos, e percebeu que Aiacos não faria nada para impedir um colega de atirar no outro. Antes que fosse tarde, e apesar do medo que sentia em fazer um movimento contra um superior, empunhou o chicote na direção do loiro, enroscando-o no braço deste e puxando-o fortemente no momento em que tentou disparar contra uma das pernas de Minos. Por hora, foi o suficiente para o tiro pegar apenas de raspão.

Wyvern voltou seu olhar furioso para cima de Lune em uma ameaça velada. O norueguês engoliu seco, sabendo que, se quisesse, Radamanthys poderia acabar com ele ali mesmo. Tinha plena consciência de que suas habilidades não se comparavam às daquele homem, que, pelo que já ouvira muitas vezes, eram aterradoras. Imaginou que poderia ser o alvo do próximo tiro disparado pelo outro, mas Minos conseguiu tomar a atenção do agente Wyvern novamente, numa clara provocação, como era do seu feitio.

- Sua mira já foi melhor, meu amigo! – Lune estreitou os olhos para Minos ao vê-lo debochar da situação, mesmo machucado, e andou na direção dele antes que o agente Wyvern resolvesse atirar novamente.

- Ele tomou um choque muito forte antes que vocês chegassem, não sabe o que diz! – Lune tentou apaziguar os ânimos do alemão, que permanecia irritadíssimo, desenroscando o chicote do braço dele e abaixando-se para checar se o tiro tinha acertado Minos apenas superficialmente, como parecera. Retirou um lenço do bolso, pressionando-o contra a coxa do _parceiro_, que sangrava um pouco, mas suspirou aliviado, visto que, de fato, tinha conseguido alterar a rota do tiro. Voltou seus olhos para os de Minos, que continuavam fitando o agente Wyvern em puro descaso.

- Eu devia mandar internar os dois... e no mesmo quarto, vestidos com camisas de força! – Aiacos bradou com os amigos, mas foi solenemente ignorado por eles. As brigas entre ambos eram normais, sobrando para ele intervir antes que se matassem.

- Ainda vai pagar pelo que fez ao meu subordinado, desgraçado!

- Então, da próxima vez, venha você pessoalmente resolver seus problemas comigo.

Lune observava, apavorado, a briga que se desenrolava entre Radamanthys e Minos. A sorte foi que Aiacos estava ali para _acalmar_ os ânimos, ou nem tanto, já que precisou atirar no chão para chamar a atenção dos outros dois. O alemão e o norueguês voltaram seus olhares para o grego, que respirava pausadamente, tamanha era sua irritação.

- Idiotas! Estamos conversando ainda, poderiam parar de brigar? Como eu ia dizendo, o chefe também quer Minos de volta, desde que ele pare de infernizar Albafica ou qualquer outra pessoa que encontre pela frente e se sinta obcecadamente interessado. – E mirou o amigo de infância em seguida. - Acha que é capaz, Minos, de reassumir seu cargo e suas tarefas? Ou prefere ser internado em um hospital psiquiátrico? Não vou deixar você ileso desta vez.

- A corporação é quase um hospício, para ser sincero... mas, ainda prefiro ela. Certamente, um hospital psiquiátrico não me oferecia muito luxo. Sabe como é... – comentou com desdém, como se tivesse pesado, de fato, as opções com demasiado interesse.

- Então será transferido e terá de se submeter a acompanhamento psiquiátrico, além de que precisará ter um agente na sua cola, para supervisioná-lo por enquanto. Isso quer dizer que se você for pego investigando a vida de Albafica, outra vez, será desligado da corporação de uma vez por todas e acabará enjaulado em alguma clínica. Fui claro o suficiente, meu amigo? Ninguém aguenta mais as suas confusões, pelo que pode perceber, nem mesmo o chefe, que tanto te estima.

- Tá! Tá bom! Tudo bem! Mas, espero que eu possa escolher esse outro agente que me acompanhará, a partir de então... – E sorriu dubiamente, destinando um sorriso cheio de quintas intenções para o amante.

- Bem... se ele estiver de acordo, por que eu discordaria? Até acho que ele seria o agente mais indicado para essa função, independentemente da _relação extracurricular_ de vocês. – sorriu, percebendo o nítido desconforto de Lune com aquela conversa. – Além disso, ele será transferido para a Noruega, e, veja a ironia, os dois são noruegueses, certo?

Radamanthys bufou ao ouvir Minos gargalhar cinicamente com a colocação de Aiacos, então, virou-se e foi se sentar na beirada da cama de casal, onde não havia vestígios de sangue da tortura imposta a Albafica. Tudo o que pôde pensar, mais uma vez, observando o estado daquelas roupas de cama, foi no quão louco o ex-supervisor era. Observou Lune ajudar Minos a se levantar novamente, com cuidado, enquanto este se aproveitava para cingir a cintura do amante possessivamente, sob o pretexto de se amparar nele.

- Vocês estão transformando a Interpol em uma agência de casamentos, mas eu adorei a ideia! Quero Lune me vigiando, bem de pertinho... – E tratou de desfazer a trança que prendia o cabelo do companheiro, penteando-lhe os fios platinados e tão parecidos com os seus com uma das mãos. Em resposta, Lune levou as mãos à franja de Minos, afastando-a dos olhos dourados para encará-los com seriedade.

- Eu aceito ir com você desde que deixe seu passado junto a Albafica onde ele deveria estar: lá trás. Não estou mentindo ao dizer que lhe abandonarei no primeiro deslize que cometer, caso volte a importuná-lo, ou a alguma outra pessoa. Então, o que tem a me dizer?

- Adoro a sua intensidade... – E sorriu de lado, selando os lábios nos dele antes que pudesse se esquivar. – Quero você comigo de agora em diante, agente Balrog. – E sorriu largamente ao ver as faces de Lune tingirem-se de uma cor rosada em razão do constrangimento.

- Lune deve ser sua alma gêmea, Minos... não consigo imaginar outra pessoa que não teria corrido de você depois de tudo que fez ao Albafica! Arjava tinha toda a razão em dizer que vocês eram compatíveis.

xxxxx

Sage andava angustiado de um lado para o outro, no hospital, aguardando notícias de Albafica, que permanecia no bloco cirúrgico. A falta de informações sobre o estado de saúde do holandês o torturava. Enquanto isso, seu telefone não parava de tocar. Teria de atendê-lo. Não teria como esconder aquela história de todo mundo. Enfim, resolveu atender ao gêmeo, contado a ele resumidamente o ocorrido, apenas ocultando o fato de que o ferido em questão era seu namorado. Para o gêmeo, disse apenas que o ferido era um amigo em comum entre ele e Shion, mas, mesmo assim, conversar com o irmão conseguiu aliviá-lo um pouco. Era sempre dessa forma, ambos não conseguiam esconder, um do outro, a tristeza que os acometia.

- Haku, como é mesmo aquele mantra que a mamãe repetia quando ficávamos doentes? Eu gostava tanto quando ela cantava... – E escutou atenciosamente o irmão ensiná-lo como pedir pela intervenção da deusa da misericórdia, Kuan Yin, começando a recitá-lo em baixos murmúrios quando finalizou a ligação.

_- Ohm mani padme hum... ohm mani padme hum...ohm mani padme hum... ohm mani padme hum... _

O celular tocou novamente após algumas horas e Sage se surpreendeu ao ver o nome de Mu no visor. Atendeu na mesma hora. Sorriu ao escutar o garoto perguntar por que ele havia mandado Dohko ir buscá-los na escola e por que o chinês havia pedido para eles não contarem nada a Shion sobre aquela mudança de planos. Inspirou profundamente, contanto ao menor que Albafica estava no hospital e que Shion ficaria muito preocupado se soubesse disso naquele momento. O _sobrinho _entendeu sua atenção para com a condição delicada de Shion e perguntou se Sage não queria sua companhia no hospital, já que estava sozinho e à espera de informações sobre o estado do holandês.

- Não, não! É melhor você se preocupar com os estudos, certo? Ok, eu ligo se mudar de ideia. Não se esqueça de cuidar bem do seu pai, viu? E do Dohko também. Beijo e boa noite!

xxxxx

- Desgruda, Asmita! – Shaka empurrou o gêmeo de sua cama, fazendo com que este caísse sentado no chão, com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- O que foi? Está com vergonha do nosso novo irmão? Você sempre me deixou dormir na sua cama, seu chato!

- Só que nós já estamos bem grandinhos para você continuar querendo dormir na minha cama, não acha? Vá para a sua! E use o seu travesseiro também! Por que raios eu tenho que dividir a minha cama e o meu travesseiro com você?

- Nós passamos nove meses juntos na barriga da mamãe e te garanto que a gente ficava mais perto do que quando eu durmo na sua cama.

- É, eu sei... mas não precisa ser assim para sempre. Você não está tão _amiguinho_ do Camus? Por que não vai dormir na cama dele? Que saco!

- Por que ele não é você! E nem tem graça dormir na cama de quem não reclama. – Asmita alargou o sorriso, gargalhando enquanto o gêmeo torcia o nariz e o acertava na cabeça com o travesseiro diversas vezes.

- Sai daqui, Asmita! O chato aqui é você, parece chiclete!

- Não saio!

- Oh infortúnio!

- O meu!

- Cala a boca!

Um ruído foi ouvido quando Charles abriu a porta, pousando seu olhar ferino sobre os filhos. Asmita se levantou, andando silenciosamente até a própria cama para se deitar nesta. Shaka, por sua vez, permaneceu indiferente à carranca do pai. Foi Camus quem decidiu quebrar o silêncio, depois de perceber que começaria mais uma briga ali entre o militar e seu filho.

- Sr. Heaton, eu pedi a Asmita e Shaka que me mostrassem como eles brigavam quando eram pequenos. Eles estavam apenas brincando. Peço desculpas se o incomodei.

- Ah, não... tudo bem! Eu pensei que eles o estivessem incomodando, mas, já que não é o caso, boa noite para vocês.

- Boa noite! – Os três responderam ao mesmo tempo, assustados, e só se lembraram de respirar novamente quando o homem sumiu porta afora. Asmita agradeceu ao ruivo enquanto Shaka encarava o _irmão postiço_ um tanto descrente daquela boa ação.

- Anda logo, Asmita. Vamos dormir...

- Tá... – O loiro se levantou da própria cama e apagou a luz, voltando à cama do irmão, que desta vez não reclamou da presença dele.

No dia seguinte, Camus percebeu que o rádio relógio não os havia despertado e correu até a cama de Shaka para acordar os gêmeos, antes que o pai deles armasse mais uma confusão.

- Acorda, Asmita... estamos atrasados, o relógio não despertou! – O garoto repetia em francês, sacudindo o loiro que estava à beira da cama, quase caindo no chão. O outro, que permanecia de costas para eles, provavelmente o havia empurrado durante a noite.

- Hum? – Shaka resmungou, esfregando os olhos e observando as horas no relógio. Arregalou os olhos, depois que percebeu que o ruivo ria do espanto dele. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele o via rir e estava surpreso ao notar que, olhando de perto, o sorriso daquele _francesinho_ era muito bonito. Mas, sabia que aquele sorriso era para Asmita, e não para ele.

Camus, na pressa e devido ao atraso, acabou confundindo os gêmeos, balançando Shaka ao invés de Asmita, que continuava dormindo tranquilamente e alheio a tudo.

- Shaka! – murmurou entre bocejos. – Ele é o Asmita. – apontou para o outro loiro. – Obrigado mesmo assim... vou acordar o meu irmão. – Respondeu em francês e escondeu a cara no lençol, envergonhado, empurrando o outro gêmeo de volta para a parede, no que este começou a resmungar consigo. Destapou a cara somente quando ouviu o ruivo sair do quarto, só então fazendo o que queria desde que fora acordado.

- Acorda logo, Ananda! – Shaka ralhou, chamando pelo primeiro nome do irmão, e observou Asmita finalmente abrir os olhos, estreitando-os em seguida.

- Que foi, Sidharta? – Retrucou ao também chamar o irmão pelo primeiro nome, que, diga-se de passagem, sabia que o mesmo odiava.

- Acorda, idiota! O papai vai vir brigar com a gente se não se arrumar logo!

xxxxx

Já se passava das dez da manhã quando Sage finalmente viu um médico seguir em sua direção, dizendo que Albafica estava fora de perigo e que seguiria para um quarto. Ele foi avisado de que o holandês continuava sedado e de que poderia, consequentemente, apresentar qualquer estado de confusão quando despertasse. Logo, que Sage deveria chamar por ajuda se isso acontecesse.

O médico também comentou que Albafica havia passado por uma cirurgia no braço, onde foram colocados pinos para firmarem melhor os ossos quebrados, e havia recebido transfusão de sangue devido à quantidade perdida em razão dos ferimentos, especialmente o da cabeça. Aparentemente, tudo estava bem, mas, a certeza só viria depois que o rapaz acordasse.

O tibetano seguiu para o quarto indicado e permaneceu aguardando a chegada do namorado, surpreendendo-se ao finalmente vê-lo deitado numa maca sendo carregado pelos enfermeiros. Notou o quanto o rosto dele estava inchado e arroxeado pelas agressões que havia sofrido, contendo-se para não chorar ou xingar, tamanha era a revolta que sentia naquele instante. Só conseguia imaginar o terror que o outro havia passado enquanto estava na companhia de Minos.

Depois que o holandês foi devidamente acomodado na cama do quarto, Sage pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela, velando pelo descanso do outro. Só que, cansado como estava e, também, devido a todo o estresse, acabou cedendo ao sono e dormindo com a cabeça recostada sobre as coxas do holandês.

Albafica abriu os olhos lentamente, observando o teto e as paredes brancas ao seu redor. Ergueu um pouco o tronco com visível dificuldade, sentindo como se algo o empurrasse de volta para a cama. Só então reparou que Sage dormia apoiado sobre si. Sorriu com certa satisfação e sentiu o rosto um tanto estranho. Apertou os dedos nas palmas das mãos e, então, percebeu que estava sob o efeito parcial da anestesia que, certamente, tinha tomado. Levou a ponta dos dedos ao local onde havia sido acertado por Minos, notando um curativo, e observou o próprio braço engessado e preso ao corpo. Usou a mão livre para acarinhar os longos cabelos lilases que se espalhavam por parte do seu corpo e pela cama, admirando os belos traços do rosto de Sage.

A pouca movimentação do holandês foi o necessário para despertar Sage, que se levantou de súbito, beijou e apertou a mão que lhe afagava os cabelos. Depois, encarou o namorado com intensidade.

- Alba, como você está se sentindo? – Sage perguntou, apreensivo, temendo que o rapaz ainda sentisse dores pelo corpo, ou que tivesse alguma sequela da pancada na cabeça.

- Anestesiado, é o que me parece... – E sorriu, apertando levemente a mão do outro. Tomado por um inesperado alívio, depois de se lembrar da promessa de Aiacos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Acabou, não acabou?

- Sim, acabou. Aquele agente, que conviveu com você no orfanato, nos garantiu que Minos não irá mais importuná-lo. E eu ficarei ao seu lado até que esteja completamente bem.

- Você não pode, Sage. Sabe que tem de tomar conta da sua empresa.

- Deixei um assessor tomando conta de tudo, não se preocupe com isso.

- Preciso avisar no laboratório. O que será que a Mary está pensando? É melhor não deixar uma grávida preocupada... e o Shion? Ele sabe que estou aqui?

- Não, eu estava esperando você acordar para telefonar...

- Ah... foi tão ruim assim? Desculpe...

- Você não tem que me pedir desculpas, amor. Apenas descanse, certo? – E levantou-se da cadeira, abraçando o namorado carinhosamente e com leveza, para não machucá-lo. – Quando você tiver alta e estiver se sentindo bem, faremos uma viagem. Apenas nós dois...

- Apenas nós dois? Para onde?– Sorriu abertamente, pensando em como seria bom passar alguns dias sozinho com Sage, distante de todos os seus problemas e de tudo que o pudesse lembrar Minos.

- O que me diz da Itália?

- Os avós do meu pai eram italianos... ele falava tanto sobre a Itália...

Sage sorriu ao notar a felicidade estampada no rosto do namorado, tentando disfarçar o quanto o entristecia vê-lo tão machucado. Estava disposto a tudo para animá-lo e distraí-lo das lembranças ruins.

- Eu estive pensando... você faz questão de adotar um bebê ou gostaria de adotar uma criança um pouco maior? Eu conheci o Mu quando ele já tinha cinco anos... não sei se eu teria jeito com bebês, afinal, era o Haku quem cuidava sempre do meu irmão Shion, depois que nossos pais morreram. E são tantas crianças que adorariam ter uma família...

- Sim! Eu passei por uma situação parecida à dessas crianças... ficaria feliz em proporcionar uma vida melhor a uma delas. Mas acho que seria melhor um garoto, pois garotas possuem problemas que apenas mulheres entendem, e eu nunca tive convivência suficiente com elas para entendê-las melhor... acabo por chateá-las, o tempo todo, sem entender o motivo. – Albafica suspirou ao recordar-se de quantas vezes havia feito garotas chorarem, tudo por simplesmente não conseguir captar o que elas queriam dizer. Mary era a primeira amiga que ele havia feito, mas, ainda assim, e sem querer, já havia feito a moça chorar também.

- Verdade! Meu irmão Hakurei sempre me conta dos problemas que ele tem com a filha. Não é fácil para um homem criar uma garota... mesmo que sejamos dois. Não dá para saber como elas pensam! E principalmente quando estão nervosas... daí, não nos contam o que está acontecendo. E o pior é que esperam que adivinhemos...

Albafica acabou rindo das colocações de Sage. Certa vez, enquanto conversavam, Sage tinha confidenciado que um dos motivos de ter se afastado de Mu foi devido a ex-noiva não ter lhe contado sobre a gravidez, talvez, esperando que ele adivinhasse que ela não queria seguir com ele para a Europa, uma vez que queria permanecer perto da irmã. Havia escondido dele seus receios e medos e esperado que ele a entendesse mesmo assim.

- Sim, acho que nos daremos melhor com um garotinho. Mas, você sabe... Mu é uma exceção. Não sei se é a criação que ele recebeu, ou se é pela natureza dele mesmo, mas nunca vi um garoto tão pacato e prestativo quanto ele. Com certeza, o garotinho que adotarmos será bem mais... agitado.

Para Albafica era importante deixar aquilo muito claro para Sage, já que assumirem a responsabilidade como aquela não era brincadeira. Sabia que teriam de passar por muita dor de cabeça e preocupação.

- Eu sei disso e não me preocupo. Também, não quero adotar um garotinho que se pareça com ele. Quero amá-lo por quem ele for, e não por ser parecido com o filho que não tive a oportunidade de criar. Por isso mesmo, acho que será melhor se ele for bem diferente do Mu.

- Mas você teria paciência com um garotinho bastante espevitado? Você sabe que não é tão paciente quanto demonstra ser... – Albafica sorriu ao ver Sage franzir o cenho.

- Bem... eu farei o meu melhor. Não quero ser um pai chato.

- Mas será que vai conseguir? Eu não sei... tenho minhas dúvidas!

Sage suspirou aliviado ao notar como Albafica achava graça daquela situação. Procuraria se esquecer da raiva que sentia por Minos, de tudo que este havia feito ao seu amado, e procuraria, dali em diante, proporcionar ao holandês uma vida repleta de bons momentos e, claro, muito amor! Aquele era o momento de olhar para frente, de fazer o amante esquecer completamente o passado triste que teve.

Decidiu que encontraria a criança ideal para alegrar suas vidas, para trazer um sentimento de total plenitude para aquela relação, que, apesar dos obstáculos, tornava-se mais forte a cada momento.

xxxxx

Fim deste capítulo!

Gostou? Então mande review, please!

Até mais, grande abraço,

Nathalie Chan


End file.
